Grell Gets His Wish
by onixxfilth
Summary: Grell wants to have his Sebby's babies...what happens when he gets his way? Rated M to be safe. If mpreg squicks you, don't read! Quite likely OOCness- hey a fangirl can dream!
1. Chapter 1

"Grell Gets His Wish"

Grell couldn't believe this was actually happening. He gasped as his Sebby pushed him somewhat roughly back onto the demon butler's bed and began to undress him, unbuttoning the shinigami's shirt and sliding it back off his shoulders.

"Ahh, Sebas-_chan_," the redhead purred lustfully, looking up at his would-be lover in what he hoped was a seductive way.

As Sebastian leaned in to deliver a searing kiss to the side of the reaper's neck, Grell swiftly unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt and had it off of him.

"Did I say you could do that, Grell?" Sebastian asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

Grell shivered. He loved it when Sebby got all domineering like this, although they had never gotten _this_ far until now. Perhaps a kiss or a fondle during a stolen moment while Sebastian was on his way to perform some service for his young master, Ciel, but that was all. Half the time Grell wondered if Sebastian's small displays of affection, soon broken off, weren't some sort of sadistic revenge for Grell's clinginess and insistence that he wanted to have Sebastian's babies. A quick tease, then Sebastian would continue on his way, leaving Grell pouting and whining for more.

"No, you didn't," admitted Grell, "but you're driving me crazy! It's not nice to tease a lady!"

"I'm far from teasing, Grell," Sebastian smirked, lifting the reaper's legs and giving his ass a firm slap.

"Uwauuu! Please, take them off!" Grell pleaded, wriggling and trying to work his way out of his pants on his own.

"Patience is a virtue, _my lady_," Sebastian admonished, bringing his mouth to one of the shinigami's ears and giving a sharp nip to the cartilage.

Sebastian was lucky that Grell was too dazed and pleased by the whole thing to go all fangirl on him- or would that be fanboy? While it was obvious to the demon that the shinigami was outwardly male, Grell's insistence that he was a lady made it hard to decide which pronoun- he or she- would be more correct to use.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Sebastian relented and removed the writhing redhead's pants and then his underwear.

_Perhaps Grell isn't so bad after all,_ thought Sebastian, running his gaze over the reaper's slender frame and the contrast caused by his pale skin and his flame-red hair. _If one can move past his annoying demeanor, he's actually quite attractive_.

Grell met Sebastian's gaze and smirked, running one slim hand down his hips and coming to rest in the thick nest of red curls at the base of his cock. He began to stroke himself, letting the demon know how much he wanted him.

"Ne, Sebas-_chan_," he encouraged, "kiss me."

Sebastian almost startled Grell with the speed at which he complied with the shinigami's request. Red eyes looked intently into green ones as lips met and remaining articles of clothing were shed. Grell moaned into Sebastian's mouth as their tongues moved in a mating dance as old as time. Sebastian was surprised at himself as he knocked the reaper's hand aside and began to grind against the other male, their dicks creating delicious friction as they rubbed against each other. What had gotten into him?

_Perhaps even demons get desperate, _Sebastian mused briefly as the sensations mounted and he began to lose all ability to reason.

"Ah, Grell," Sebastian moaned.

"Sebby! Ohh…ye-sss—ssss, Sebby!" Grell cried in return.

Needily, Grell grabbed one of Sebastian's hands and began to suck on the fingers. Sebastian chuckled a bit to himself at the shinigami's eagerness. As he pushed one slickened finger into Grell's hole, Grell gasped a bit.

_Could it be that despite his seeming worldliness, he's actually a virgin? _wondered Sebastian.

After pausing for a bit, the demon slid in a second finger to join the first and began to scissor them.

"Kyyaa! That…hurts a bit, Sebas-_chan_!" the reaper complained.

"It will, Grell, though I shall try to be gentle," Sebastian assured him.

His fingers quested inside the being beneath him, eliciting a delicious shriek when he found Grell's sweet spot.

"Shhh, you must be a bit more quiet, Grell," Sebastian teased. "The young master may hear if you continue like that."

_Take that, Ciel!_ Grell thought maliciously, as if the boy could actually receive his thoughts. _No matter how much you may adore Sebby, he's here fucking __**me**__!_

Sebastian brought out a strip of black cloth from under a pillow and tied it around Grell's mouth, effectively muffling his cries. Grell grinned despite himself; obviously, Sebas-_chan_ had thought things through thoroughly. It wasn't long before Sebastian added the crucial final finger, threading the fingers of his free hand through Grell's hair and yanking it firmly to distract him from the pain elsewhere.

"Mmmmph!" came the muffled scream from the reaper.

Suddenly, the painful yet delightful fingers were gone. Grell sat up just in time to see the demon butler spitting into his hand ever so delicately and coating his cock in readiness for what was to come. And what a cock it was- would it seriously fit where his Sebby was intent on putting it? Sebastian noticed that Grell's emerald eyes had gone wide, and tried to fight a semi-evil chuckle.

"You wanted this, Grell," he reminded the redhead, "and I'm certainly not backing down now. I would be _very _displeased were I forced to desist."

Grell took a deep breath as Sebastian positioned himself at his entrance and began to push inside. It felt like heaven and hell all at once, burning and yet bringing extreme bliss. Soon the demon was buried to the hilt in the shinigami, and there was no going back. If Grell had indeed been a maiden, as he'd often insisted, he certainly wasn't one any longer. Sebastian began to move within the reaper's channel, slowly at first and then faster.

Grell shrieked, clawing at his lover's back with his nails. Sebastian hissed slightly at the stinging sensation but continued despite the trails of blood he knew were trickling down his back and most likely ruining his bedsheets. He had had no idea that making love to Grell would result in him being skinned alive. At least the shinigami wasn't using his sharp, sharklike teeth. Hoping to ease the pain if he could, Sebastian began stroking Grell's cock, which was weeping precum.

"Mmph! Mmph! Ahh mmph!" Grell moaned through the gag. Translation: "More! More! Ohh, more!"

Grell angled his hips upwards a bit, causing Sebastian to slam into his prostate. A delighted screech came from the reaper, thrilling Sebastian, who growled low in response. Again and again the demon crashed into Grell's sweet spot, nearly causing Grell to pass out from pleasure. Sparks flew behind Grell's eyelids as he reached his peak and flew over the edge, his warm seed splattering on Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian was not far behind, releasing with a loud grunt and spilling himself inside his paramour. With a sigh, Grell went limp on the bed with his Sebby collapsing onto him.

"Ohh, Sebby, you look so sexy when you're all worked up and sweaty," Grell cooed after Sebastian removed the gag.

Almost too exhausted to open his eyes, Sebastian could imagine what a mess his inamorata was, his long red hair matted to him and no doubt quite mussed and tangled. He slowly rolled onto his side and slid out of Grell, earning a small noise of satisfaction from the shinigami.

"Are you happy now?" the demon asked.

"More like thrilled, elated, overjoyed…" Grell responded enthusiastically, despite his rumpled and worn-out appearance.

"Hush," Sebastian murmured. "Rest. Your body needs to recover."

He pulled back the sheets and crawled under them with Grell, feeling unexpectedly tender towards the obnoxious redhead. He held Grell for a while, releasing him only when he heard a bell ringing- Ciel, summoning him. As he dressed and prepared to see what his young master needed of him, he briefly looked back at the drowsy reaper falling asleep in his bed.

_No! I'm __**not**__ falling for that- that __**thing**__! _he scolded himself. _It was merely good sex._

It was a delightful summer day a few months later, and Sebastian was out in the garden attempting to fix Finnian's latest mishap. He wondered how it was possible for a staff member at the Phantomhive estate to be so incompetent- it was almost enough to make the normally dignified butler facepalm. He thought he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye; was it a rose?

_No, roses don't move,_ Sebastian thought as the flash disappeared, then reappeared closer to him. _Perhaps a bird?_

"Sebas-_chan_!" a familiar voice called, as a figure emerged from the hedgerow.

_Grell_. It had been some time since he had seen the reaper, and he had to admit that he'd been a bit worried. It wasn't like Grell Sutcliff to not come sniffing around and bothering Sebastian in some fashion, sometimes irritating Ciel in the process.

"Hello, Grell," Sebastian greeted him.

"It's awful!"

"What is?" the Phantomhive butler asked.

"This!" Grell cried dramatically, mimicking vomiting.

"You've been feeling unwell?"

Grell nodded rapidly.

"And not just for one day- it's been happening every day!" the redhead complained.

"How long has this been going on?" Sebastian queried.

"Since a few weeks after we last saw each other! And that's not all- my chest feels funny!"

"Funny?"

Sebastian began to gently probe at the shinigami's chest. Oddly enough the areas around his nipples felt a bit puffy, almost like the beginnings of small breasts, and Grell flinched in pain at his touch.

"Ow, that hurts!" Grell griped, covering his chest protectively with one arm.

Sebastian felt an odd sensation creeping up his spine- dread.

"This might sound odd, Grell, but is there any chance you could be…pregnant?" he asked Grell cautiously. "Being sick so often, your chest hurting and seemingly growing…it's the first thing that comes to mind, despite your outwardly male gender."

"Pregnant? Me? Then I'd be having your baby like I always wanted!" Grell squealed excitedly. "I'm not sure; I've never thought about it."

"Perhaps I'd better check things out," Sebastian murmured, closing his eyes and concentrating on finding out what was going wrong with Grell's body.

Before he knew it, he'd found the problem. He could feel a second heartbeat coming from the redhead, and zoomed in on its source with his inner sight. It was exactly as he had feared; he had indeed gotten the reaper knocked up. Within a fluid-filled sac inside Grell's previously undiscovered womb, a tiny being barely resembling a person twitched its limbs, its movements as yet too small to be felt from the outside.

"Grell, it turns out I was right; you are indeed expecting," Sebastian informed him with a sigh.

"Oh, Sebby, you're gonna be a daddy!" squeaked Grell, hugging Sebastian warmly.

"I never imagined anything like this would happen," Sebastian replied. "I suppose you'll want to go through with everything, am I correct?"

"Of course, Sebas-_chan_! I'm horrified that you would think otherwise! I would _never_ do anything to harm our baby!" Grell gasped, his hands folding protectively over his still-flat abdomen.

Exactly the reaction he'd expected. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

"You _do _realize that the young master must be told," Sebastian informed Grell.

"Whhhyyy?" Grell whined. "It's _our_ baby, not his!"

"Nevertheless, I do work in his household and I shall need his goodwill in order to be able to support you through this ordeal. I could hardly go haring off without telling anyone if you were to have a particularly vicious day of nausea or some other problem which required my presence."

"It _is _true, Sebby. You're always the responsible one, and I _am_ really gonna need you for this. After all, it's half yours."

"And let's not forget someone else who shall need to be informed of this development."

"Who?" Grell scratched his head, thinking for a moment, but couldn't think of anyone else whose life would be impacted by his baby.

"Your superior, William."

"Oh no. This will _not_ be good," Grell gulped. "He _hates_ you, and the thought of me anywhere near you, let alone carrying your child!"

"Yet it must be done," Sebastian insisted. "If this pregnancy is anything like that of a human woman's, it will be a scant few months before you'll be no longer able to hide it. With a reaper, who knows?"

With a groan, Grell sat down on a nearby bench, chin in his hands.

"I suppose I must," he said. "I hope he's at least somewhat nice about it- I hate paperwork, but someone needs to do it. Maybe he just won't send me out so often to do actual reaping. Or I could appeal to his sense of curiosity- after all, has there ever been an expectant mother on staff, let alone one carrying a half-demon child?"

The shinigami seemed to brighten a bit at the thought.

"Maybe this _won't_ be so bad after all! Oh, little one, things will be all right!" he cheered, patting where the baby rested. "Mommy will take care of things, don't you worry!"

"It's good to see you confident," Sebastian remarked. "I hope that things turn out to meet your expectations."

"Oh, Sebby, don't be a downer!" Grell sniffed. "I'm worried too, but I'm trying my best _not_ to be. I think I heard somewhere that stress is bad for babies."

"Since when have you studied pregnancy or babies?"

"I just…I just have this hunch! You hang around humans long enough, you pick things up!" the reaper huffed. "Plus all those prostitutes I…"

"Okay, okay, Grell, you said yourself you need to stay calm," Sebastian broke in, attempting to soothe an increasingly indignant Grell.

He couldn't recall a single instance prior to this in which he had actually been frightened or anything close to it. He had suddenly found himself saddled with a pregnant, hormonal shinigami, one expecting _his_ child, no less. And he had a feeling that as the months passed, things were going to become even more topsy-turvy than they were currently.

Grell was seething now, and his green eyes were flashing dangerously.

"You're…you're always acting as if I'm _less than_ just because I'm a reaper and not a demon like you!" he accused. "You think you're…so much better than me, don't you? I'll have you know I'm a death _god_, and gods trump mere demons!"

"Now, Grell," Sebastian tried again, hoping to get through to him.

With a shriek, the redhead launched himself at Sebastian and sank his teeth into the demon butler's neck. Sebastian snarled and managed to dislodge the slender shinigami and trap his arms. Normally he would have simply pounded Grell into the pavement, but that was impossible now. He also had to remember that the reaper wasn't exactly rational, what with all the changes his body was going through and the hormonal flood coursing through his bloodstream.

_At least_, thought Sebastian, _I don't see his death scythe anywhere about._

"Let me go!" spat Grell, writhing furiously and trying to escape.

"Grell, listen to me," Sebastian said sternly, grasping the reaper's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Calm down _now_. I don't want to hurt you, and I certainly wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

Grell's eyes went wide, and he seemed to calm. It seemed that _baby_ might be the magic word.

"Oh, Sebby baby," he cooed, once Sebastian released him. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Grell leaned against Sebastian's chest and reached up delicately with one hand to touch the rapidly-healing tooth marks. He seemed to get an idea. Before the demon could do anything, Grell was licking at the blood oozing from the wounds.

"Ooh, never tasted _your_ blood before!" he purred. "_Very_ delicious!"

"This will _not_ become a habit, nor will it be repeated," Sebastian asserted firmly. "I am making certain allowances for you because of your condition, but I will not allow myself to become a doormat for your every whim."

Grell pouted.

"But _Sebby_!" he whined.

"Don't 'but Sebby' me," Sebastian warned, placing one finger on the bridge of Grell's nose, as if scolding a small child. "Try to manipulate me and you will find out that I do not enjoy having my patience tested."

He took a deep breath, realizing that he was close to losing his temper.

Grell looked at him, suddenly realizing that this was the closest he had been physically to Sebastian since that night when they had had sex and Sebastian was not attempting to injure him.

"Sebas-_chan_?" he began hesitantly.

"What is it, Grell?"

"Can I…can I have a kiss?"

Sebastian paused a moment before responding, knowing there were two courses open to him. What did he _really_ want to do? Kissing the reaper would be the expected response, but would that only be feeding into his expectations? After all, it wasn't as if Sebastian had exactly promised a relationship, although he _would _be there to take care of his responsibilities as half of the reason for the child's existence. _Did_ he care for Grell? How much was he willing to promise in order to both keep the shinigami happy and keep his own peace of mind? Was he developing a conscience of sorts?

"Grell," Sebastian began, fully intending to give Grell a calm, rational summary of what he was thinking and feeling, but found himself unable to do so.

Instead, he lowered his mouth to Grell's and began to kiss him. Not just one kiss, and certainly not a quick smooch. He could hear a moan rising in the shinigami's throat and realized just how close he was to jumping Grell's bones right in broad daylight, right there. Sebastian gently disengaged his lips from Grell's. Grell sighed, fluttering his lashes as Sebastian flirtatiously.

"My, my, Sebby, that was _amazing_!" he praised. "It's…it's been awhile."

"I know, Grell," Sebastian replied, feeling somewhat- what?- guilty? Something close to that, at least.

"I _would _have come to see you again sooner, but I've been _so_ busy, putting in a lot more hours with paperwork _and _reaping," Grell explained. "William's been keeping me on a rather tight leash lately- I wonder if he doesn't suspect something?"

"You yourself said that he knows you continue to come to see me, despite his warnings," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know, but I just _had_ to see you again! Especially to confirm my suspicions about what was going on with me. You know it's been my dream almost since I met you! To.."

"Yes, to have my babies," Sebastian finished ruefully. "Well, we can't waste all day out here, and no doubt my _bocchan _is wondering what is taking me so long. Shall we see if he might have time to speak with us?"

"We might as well get this over with," Grell sighed, fidgeting a bit.

"And you might wish to tone things down a bit."

"You want me to-?"

"Yes, _that_. I know you hate it, but it might help your case somewhat if you were more…subdued. I know that he knows you, but still, it couldn't hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Grell shifted to his more demure human form, his only concession to his flamboyance a red ribbon in his ponytail.

"Happy now?" he grumbled. "I feel so…constrained!"

"I shall try not to make you endure it any longer than you must," Sebastian assured him, giving him a slight squeeze.

Grell appeared somewhat mollified by this, and obediently followed Sebastian to the manor. As they reached the ornate front doors, Sebastian opened one of them and held it for Grell, causing the shinigami to blush.

"Such a _gentleman_," Grell commended him. "Holding doors for a lady like this!"

It said much for Sebastian that he refrained from correcting Grell's use of terms like "lady" to describe himself.

_I must be utterly besotted to put up with this, _Sebastian told himself.

He didn't have much time to muse or ponder; around the corner came Mey-Rin, the nearly blind maid, carrying a load of china and moving way too fast for her burden. _Smash!_ She collided with Grell, knocking him over. There were shards everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Please calm down," Sebastian said, attempting to pacify the distraught servant. "Try to be more cautious in the future, though. Perhaps you ought to carry less in one trip and try to go a bit slower. Now clean up this mess. Grell and I are on our way to have a chat with _bocchan_ about some important matters."

Mey-Rin nodded, and hurried off to the broom closet to rectify her mistake. Just then, a bell rang above the sign that indicated it was coming from the young earl's study. Sebastian started off in that direction, with Grell beside him.

"I shall go in first, to ascertain what sort of a mood he is in and the nature of his request. If things prove favorable, I will beckon you to join us," Sebastian directed.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," nodded Grell.

He waited in the hallway while Sebastian went in.

"Where have you been?" Ciel demanded.

"I was assisting Finnian as you ordered, _bocchan_. He made a disaster of the garden again and I was forced to do some rather dramatic repairs. We mustn't have the dignity of the Phantomhive estate questioned, after all," the demon answered.

"Hmm."

Ciel seemed somewhat convinced of the verity of this reply, as he made no further comment on the subject.

"What did you require, _bocchan_?"

"It is time for tea, of course, Sebastian."

"Would chai do, _bocchan_? It is said to be most soothing after hours of hard work."

"That will suffice, Sebastian."

"Right away, _bocchan_."

As Sebastian passed Grell, he spoke to him.

"I am getting him some tea. I shan't be long, and I shall introduce the topic after I have poured. I won't be more than a few moments."

"All right, Sebas-_chan_," Grell responded. "I wait with baited breath."

Sebastian allowed a small smile to creep up his normally unreadable face. It seemed that the reaper was becoming more and more endearing to him. He made the tea and hurried back as soon as he could to where Grell was waiting. He squeezed Grell's hand as if for luck, and went back into the study. He poured a cup for Ciel and waited for him to take a sip before speaking.

"_Bocchan_, there is a matter of great import on which I must speak to you," he began.

Ciel looked up, a bit curious. "Oh?"

"It concerns someone known to both of us. Grell, please come in."

Hearing his name, Grell entered, trying to look suitably respectful, with his gaze downwards.

"Grell? What is this about? If it involves you, it can't be good."

"If I may explain, _bocchan_," Sebastian answered for the shinigami. Here it was- the moment of truth. "Grell is expecting."

Ciel's exposed eye went wide. "What? You mean he is carrying a child? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure how, but it _is _true," Grell said. "And Sebby is the father."

"How did this happen? I only ordered you to kiss him, not impregnate him! I demand an explanation!" Ciel sputtered.

"Well, first he kissed me, then he threw me back on the bed. After that he lifted my legs and.." Grell supplied helpfully.

"I did _not_ mean for you to give me a blow-by-blow account of your sexual liaison!" Ciel shouted. "Sebastian, is this true?"

"It _is_ true, _bocchan_," Sebastian replied, giving a look to Grell suggesting that his answer to the young earl's question had been less than helpful. "I am partly to blame for this, after all, and would hardly implicate myself in such a situation, which would cause you to become angry with me, was it merely a fiction."

Ciel took a deep breath before responding. "I imagine you're intent on keeping the baby, Grell?"

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive," Grell said, bowing slightly although he actually wanted to kill the brat for making him do this. It grated against his sensibilities for a shinigami to be submissive before a human. "You ought to know that I am very fond of Sebby and would never reject anything given to me by him."

"Are you happy with this situation, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired.

"I am still getting used to the idea, _bocchan_," the demon admitted. "I only found out a short while ago. I suppose that I was feeling a bit dismayed at first, but that reaction seems to be passing. After all, I never expected anyone to announce they were _enceinte_ by me, let alone a particular red reaper."

"I seem to recall that you felt disgusted at the idea of giving the shinigami a kiss for a reward, Sebastian," Ciel commented. "What changed?"

"I'm not sure, _bocchan_," confessed Sebastian. "It started out as a duty, merely following your orders, and then I found myself feeling lustfully towards him and taking things farther than I had originally intended."

"I see," Ciel stated, his voice sounding rather flat.

Sebastian found it hard to decide whether his young master was angry, hurt, or disappointed. Their relationship wasn't always the most straightforward; while Sebastian _was_ technically under contract to Ciel, there were a few rare moments where he almost forgot himself and allowed himself to feel somewhat fatherly or at least friendly towards his young master. But what did Ciel feel towards Sebastian?

"Perhaps you could see your way towards allowing Sebastian and I to have more opportunities to see each other, milord? Or even living together?" Grell suggested, letting a bit of charm shine through. "After all, being an orphan yourself, you must see the value of allowing parents to be together."

_What is Grell doing? _Sebastian groaned mentally. _He's committing suicide by being so forward! And to mention __**bocchan's**__ deceased parents in the same breath…_

"I shall have to think awhile about your requests, reaper," Ciel spoke, breaking the tension. "And by the way, drop the silly disguise. You don't fool me, and I'm sure you're aware of that."

Grell cheerfully complied, his hair growing until it was nearly to his feet and turning bright red again.

"So much better," he grinned. "Thank you for your kindness. I feel so much better when I'm more myself! And I'm sure that Sebby prefers me like this as well. Don't you, Sebby darling?"

_Crap_. _He's once again maneuvered me into having to confirm or deny his feelings_, Sebastian thought. _Does he do this on purpose? Could he be jealous of __**bocchan**__ and think that Ciel and I are something we're not?_

"I believe that everyone is better when they are themselves, instead of hiding behind false pretenses," Sebastian replied diplomatically, neatly sidestepping a direct answer.

"Sebas-_chan_, you're _such_ a ladykiller," Grell gushed, clasping his hands together prayerfully. In his mind there were probably animated hearts floating above his head. "I'm such a lucky girl to have a man like you."

Sebastian came over to Grell and whispered forcefully in his ear, "Compose yourself, Grell. You are being ridiculous in front of _bocchan_. I thought you agreed to follow my lead."

"I'm allowed to be ridiculous, Sebby, I'm pregnant," huffed Grell aloud. "You can't blame a woman for getting overwhelmed by her hormones in my condition."

Grell placed his hand over his nonexistent baby bump in a protective, fond gesture unique to pregnant women.

"Just think," he exclaimed, "in just a few more months I'll be able to feel it move! And then I'll have a big bump and…"

"That's quite enough, Grell," Ciel broke in. "I understand your excitement, but please do not include me in such talk. If I appear to care for you or your child, it is for Sebastian's sake. He must feel something for you as I don't see him attempting to injure you currently."

"Were I inclined to do such a thing, it would not be in front of you, _bocchan_. It would be a mess to clean up," Sebastian assured him, reminding Grell of the time when he (Grell) had threatened suicide and Sebastian had made a similar comment, suggesting that Grell do the deed outdoors.

"Unfortunately," Grell spoke up, "I must return to my duties before I'm missed too long. It wouldn't do to give Will another reason to be angry with me!"

"Will you return tonight?" Sebastian asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Sebby. That is, if you will permit me," he requested, looking at Ciel.

"Is there anything that I could do to stop you?" Ciel said. "You do seem to have a difficult time following orders given by others."

"True, but I wouldn't want you to be cross with Sebas-_chan_ on my account," the reaper admitted. "Then I leave you for now. _A tout a l'heure_!"

Blowing a kiss and winking, the shinigami was off, and soon was gone from sight.

It was sometime later in the day and Grell was on a rooftop in London, dutifully recording information about the souls he'd collected in preparation for the follow-up paperwork. Suddenly there was a _thump_, the sound a person would make landing lightly on the roof if they had jumped from somewhere only slightly higher. This was no person, however.

"William!" Grell gasped. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Believe me, Mr. Sutcliff, I wish I didn't have to see you," the senior reaper said, annoyed. "You reek of demon, by the way. Been seeing your demon darling, have you?"

The expression on William's face changed for a bit to confusion and then to even greater anger as he registered some interesting further information from Grell's scent.

"What have you done?" he shouted, startling Grell and almost causing him to fall off the roof.

"Well, I had hoped to tell you in a more…appropriate setting, but I suppose now is as good a time as any," Grell sighed, feeling that he might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb. "I'm expecting Sebastian's child."

"Grell Sutcliff, you are a complete disgrace to the reapers! First consorting with demons against orders, and now allowing yourself to become pregnant by one! I have no idea what punishment I could devise that would fit the bill for your misdeed this time; nothing seems to discourage you!"

"I didn't exactly _allow_ myself to become pregnant!" Grell protested. "I had no idea that such a thing was even possible! Believe me; I would have insisted on using protection had I known."

This was _not _what William had in mind; he was used to contrite repentance and promises to never mess up again. He snatched Grell's modified death scythe out of his hands, which caused Grell to become extremely distressed.

"Please, William, not my scythe!" he nearly begged. "Don't tell me it'll be scissors again for me!"

"You should be so lucky," William spat. "And to think I bothered to save your sorry hide from extinction before."

"For which I'm _extremely_ grateful," a distraught Grell assured him, attempting to curry some small bit of favor.

"The only reason you're still standing right now is that _thing_ inside you," William growled. "I've never heard of such a creature existing – a shinigami/demon hybrid- and am uncertain as to the protocol recalled to deal with a situation like this. I also don't know its soul status, whether or not it would possess one, and can't chance some sort of dimensional upset were I to act incorrectly."

"Thank you _so_ much!" Grell gushed.

"Don't you _dare_ hug me!" William ordered, sensing the exuberant mood of his underling.

"Of course not," Grell replied. "I save those for my Sebby."

"Pet names for him, how disgusting," William snorted. "Why you slum with a lesser being like a demon is beyond me, especially when you _know_ they're our enemies. They steal the souls we work so hard to categorize properly."

Grell wondered if he'd achieved his objective, after all. Perhaps William _was_ curious about the baby, although he might be attempting to disguise it.

"It's very Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?" Grell sighed.

"Hardly. As I recall, in the play their families were said to be 'both alike in dignity,' as in being of equal status. This is _not _the case in _your_ relationship," William replied. "At any rate, you need to come back to headquarters with me. Especially now that I can't have you endangering yourself."

No sooner had William and Grell arrived in the office then heads started to look up, and confused and angry expressions arose on reapers' faces.

"A demon!" one called.

"Here in the office? You have to be crazy!" another insisted. "They wouldn't _dare_!"

"What else do you call that scent? It's demon, pure and simple!" the first replied.

"I'll find out where it's coming from!" volunteered Ronald, stepping forward and following the scent.

He ran smack into Grell.

"_Senpai_, there's a demon in here, and the scent stopped right here!" he declared. "Wait a minute…it's coming from _you_!"

Puzzled, he looked at Grell for an explanation.

"I'm sorry for disrupting things," Grell apologized. "But unfortunately you'll have to put up with the smell for quite awhile."

"Yes, Ronald, Grell has been careless," William said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "He's been having liaisons of a certain nature with a particular demon attached to the Phantomhive estate. And he's gone and gotten himself pregnant by the creature."

"_What_?" Ronald gasped, hardly believing his ears.

"So not only does he reek because of being in the demon's presence, but also because his child is half-demon," William explained.

"It's true, _senpai_?" Ronald asked.

"Yes, it is," Grell admitted, an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face. "I'm having a little one with my Sebby. It wasn't planned, trust me, but I'm glad anyway!"

"Umm, congratulations then, I guess."

"Why _thank_ you!" Grell exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're happy and all, but what are you going to do about the smell? You'll drive everyone in the office crazy! And how would we know if there was _actually_ a demon around if you're going to have demon scent all over you?"

"I don't know the answer to that one," Grell confessed. "I suppose Will and I will have to do some thinking. And _I've _never minded the way they smell; I find it rather…arousing, at least in one particular case."

"Obviously," William said. "You always have been the _unique_ staff member, Mr. Sutcliff. Not to mention one of the most troublesome."

"I might not know all about that, but I know _senpai_ sure knows what he's doing when he gets down to it," Ronald remarked.

"You're such a sweet boy, Ronald," Grell praised the younger reaper.

"I think that I may just have to call a staff meeting and let everyone know about the situation," William announced. "While I wish that I could maintain your privacy more, Grell, I unfortunately need to let everyone know why headquarters is demon-scented."

"I understand," Grell sighed.

It was nearly nightfall, and Sebastian awaited Grell's return. He hoped the redhaired reaper hadn't gotten into _too_ much trouble with his boss. Sebastian knew that the rest of the staff could tell that he was distracted; they just didn't know _why_, and he wasn't about to share something so intimate until it became absolutely necessary. He had just finished clearing the table in the immense dining room after supper when Ciel rang for him from the library.

"Coming, _bocchan_," he said, although of course Ciel couldn't hear him.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find that Ciel didn't seem to be himself. The young earl was seated in a comfy armchair looking thoughtful and perhaps a bit worried. Instead of a self-assured miniature adult, Ciel rather resembled a frightened young boy, which he no doubt was.

"Is something the matter, _bocchan_?" Sebastian asked, trying to be tactful.

"Actually, there is, Sebastian. I just realized how much things will change now, after what we're found out today. Grell's right; I can't in all good conscience tell him to go elsewhere or forbid you from seeing each other. It's just…I'm used to having you all to myself. You've taken such good care of me these last few years and I admit to being a bit jealous of sharing your attentions with him."

"Well, he needs me now and will even more when the baby arrives. It's going to be a lot of work, being a father. In all the time I've existed, I could never have imagined that I'd wind up in a situation like this. But what's done is done."

"I should hope you'll still have time for your duties," Ciel commented, burying his vulnerability once again behind a mask of sternness.

"Of course, _bocchan_. I would never be that neglectful. I only ask for some understanding."

"I shall attempt to do my best," replied Ciel. "You'll have to forgive me- I've never dealt with even pregnant human women or babies at all."

"You will someday- you mustn't forget about your betrothal to Elizabeth, after all."

"Please don't remind me of that. She is so frivolous and empty-headed; all she wants to do is throw parties."

"It's what society wives do, _bocchan_," Sebastian shrugged. "Or should I say wives-to-be, in your case."

"I wish it wasn't my duty as earl to marry and have children," Ciel sighed. "My other duties that come with the title, those I can handle."

"You have years to prepare yourself, you know," Sebastian reminded him. "No one expects you to marry until you and she are of age."

"Perhaps I could help a little with the baby when it comes," Ciel said, surprising Sebastian. "I imagine it would be good practice."

"We shall see how you feel about it when the time comes," Sebastian replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was almost completely below the horizon when Sebastian looked up to a particular red reaper at his window. He opened it, allowing Grell entrance.

"You know that you could have just used the front doors," Sebastian said.

"I know, but I wanted to see my Sebby sooner rather than later!" Grell exclaimed, grabbing Sebastian in an affectionate hug. "William was _horrible_! He gave me so much paperwork…"

That's when Grell registered that, for maybe the second time today, he'd actually had physical contact with Sebastian and hadn't been pummeled for it.

"Sebas-_chan_? Could it be that you're actually warming up to me?" Grell squealed happily.

"If I were to give in to my normal reaction you could lose the baby," Sebastian replied. "I know how much you don't want that."

"Of _course_ not," Grell remarked, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I suppose you could say that you have a nine-month grace period, then. Well, something like seven months now, if the baby's development approximates that of a human baby."

"So I'll have a January baby!" Grell smiled, showing his teeth.

"I took the liberty of moving your belongings from Madame Red's former estate," Sebastian said.

"So I'm living with you now? Thank you thank you thank you!" Grell cried, impulsively giving Sebastian a quick kiss on the lips.

"It wasn't all me, of course; you'll have to thank _bocchan_ as well tomorrow."

"Of course! This is _perfect_!" Grell rhapsodized. "Oh, you even brought my gowns! Of course I had to alter some of them a bit; it's not as if Madame Red and I were the same size."

Sebastian had to grin as he pictured Grell pillaging his former mistress' closets after her death.

"I love you, Sebby!" the reaper exclaimed, carried away with his excitement.

"I'm sure," Sebastian responded, taking it with a grain of salt. It was something Grell said rather frequently, so he was never sure of its sincerity. "I also took the liberty of having a bath brought up; I imagined you'd be rather worn out after a hard day's work."

"You're such a darling, Sebby," Grell sighed, beginning to undress.

Sebastian felt warmth beginning to pool in his nether regions as he watched the red-haired shinigami. This wasn't an innocent or hurried undressing, as much as Grell was feigning it was; it was a full-on striptease. Even though he was facing away from Sebastian in pseudo-modesty, Sebastian knew that Grell was aroused as well. Soon Grell was clothed in nothing but his long mane of hair, like a male Lady Godiva. Sebastian restrained a growl of lust, but just barely.

"Something the matter, Sebas-_chan_?" Grell purred, knowing damn well what was going on.

"You are being very seductive right now, and I think you know it," Sebastian ground out, trying to prevent himself from taking the reaper like an animal.

He walked up behind Grell and, moving his hair out of the way, began to lick and suck at Grell's neck while running his hands up and down the front of Grell's body. Sebastian had to remind himself to stay away from Grell's now hyper-sensitive nipples. He could definitely feel the subtle difference in his lover's abdomen; while it had not swollen yet, it had a certain firmness to it that it hadn't before. He sucked on his fingers a bit to get them nice and wet and eased one finger gently inside Grell.

"Oh!" Grell gasped, moving his hips to work Sebastian's finger in deeper.

Grell seemed to adjust very quickly, and it wasn't long before Sebastian was guiding him towards the bed, his cock as well as Grell's rock hard.

"I think I'd like to try it a little different, Sebas-_chan_," Grell told him. "I want to ride _you_."

So saying, he began to undress Sebastian and had him lie down on the bed. Sebastian loved the idea of Grell bottoming from the top, so to speak. Grell moved above him, slickening him with saliva, eyes full of desire. When Grell finally mounted him and began to take him in, Sebastian nearly lost it right then and there. Grell was so warm and tight inside, his inner walls gripping Sebastian's cock. When Sebastian was fully sheathed, Grell's eyes opened wide and he let out a loud, satisfied moan before beginning to move.

"Ohh, Sebby!" he cried, raking at Sebastian's arms with his fingers as he raised and lowered himself faster and faster.

Sebastian had nearly forgotten that making love to Grell was like bedding an angry cat, at least in terms of scratches received. He would have to do something about that next time…Wait, was he seriously contemplating a next time?

_Well, why not? _Sebastian mused to himself. _He's a good lay and I do have needs, as I'm sure he does also. Even if nothing comes of this besides a baby and a fuck buddy, it's still plenty. _

_ Plenty?_ another side of him spoke up. _Grell __**adores**__ you, is offering you his heart, and you can't give him the same? He doesn't just want sex, he wants __**love**__!_

Sebastian sighed aloud. This was not going well. His inner monologue- dialogue?- was starting to kill the mood for him. He'd get off and think about it later. He didn't have too long to wait, actually. All the pent-up energy of the few months he'd gone without Grell had taken their toll as he exploded, driving upwards into Grell and nearly unseating him. Grell shrieked as he, too, released, warm sticky cum coating Sebastian's stomach and chest.

Grell remained seated for awhile, catching his breath, before finally easing off of Sebastian and collapsing on the bed beside him. Like the last time they'd fucked, Sebastian found himself acting oddly tender towards Grell, holding him close and almost possessively.

"My darling Sebby," Grell said, "you're so good for me."

For maybe the second time in his entire existence, Sebastian felt vulnerable. That statement was made out of such trust and love, and he almost couldn't handle it that Grell put so much faith in him and yet he couldn't be sure he felt the same way.

"I suppose your bath's gotten cold," Sebastian remarked, trying to break the tension.

Grell giggled a bit, making Sebastian smile.

"It's worth it," he told Sebastian.

"Let me help you," Sebastian offered. "After all, it was my fault that it got cold in the first place."

With a few muttered words, the bath was once again warm. Sebastian couldn't believe that he was wasting his powers on something as trivial as a warm bath for a lover, but here he was, doing it anyway. He helped Grell in and began to soap up his back and hair. The hair took nearly forever to wash.

"Isn't it an annoyance, having to do so much work with this?" Sebastian queried.

"A lady's hair is her pride and joy," Grell answered.

"Just how long does it take to brush the whole thing out?"

"Oh, at least an hour, I swear. But then again, I never really keep track as I enjoy it so much. I hope we have a little girl; I do so love playing with hair."

Sebastian could definitely picture Grell with a little girl, although he himself wasn't very familiar with small females other than Ciel's young fiancée Elizabeth.

"I hope you realize that children aren't dolls."

"I _know_ that!" Grell protested. "They're hard work. It doesn't mean that a parent can't have fun with their children though, dressing them in cute outfits and stuff!"

As Grell finished washing himself and got out to begin drying off, Sebastian found himself hoping that Grell had the girl he wanted. After all, he himself didn't particularly have a preference for one gender over the other as long as both Grell and the baby were safe and healthy.

The two sat up for some time, talking and waiting for Grell's hair to dry, and finally climbed into bed for the night. As Sebastian watched Grell's eyes close in sleep, he smiled to himself. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later and Grell was walking into the reapers' headquarters when he noticed a medley of sweet scents filling the air.

"What in the shinigami realm is going on?" he exclaimed.

They were everywhere; tree-shaped, dolphin-shaped, and cherry-shaped air fresheners hung from the ceiling and every handle or knob on cabinets and desk lamps. The concentration seemed to be heaviest nearest his office.

He waved a hand delicately, futilely trying to waft away the fruity, tropical stench. That's when he noticed Ronald tying a cherry-shaped air freshener onto a handle on Grell's filing cabinet.

"Ronald, did _you _do all that?" he asked.

Ronald looked up, turning red at being caught.

"Oh, uh, _senpai_! Good to see you!" he sputtered.

"That's not an answer," Grell reminded Ronald, smiling a dangerous smile which exposed his razor-sharp teeth.

"Yes, well, it _smells_ in here now! I was trying to get rid of the demon-scent so the rest of us could concentrate on our work!"

"I can understand that, but you've overdone it! I might just vomit all over you because now my office smells like a fruit cocktail factory exploded in it! Ugh, when you're pregnant your nose is _so_ sensitive!" Grell complained.

Suddenly, his mood swung back from dramatic to angry again. He grabbed the startled younger reaper, slammed him against a wall, and pressed in so that the two were nose to nose.

"You are _not_ to come in here again without my permission, do you hear me?"Grell shouted at Ronald. "And take at least half of those smelly things down! If you _ever_ do something so stupid again…"

"Okay, _senpai_, I gotcha!" Ronald assured him, somehow wriggling out of Grell's grasp and backing slowly towards the door like one might from a dangerous animal about to attack.

Ronald didn't think he'd ever seen Grell actually _angry_ before; perhaps an exaggerated huff or a miffed pout, but nothing like _this_. Who knew that Grell could be seriously scary, and to other reapers to boot? He gasped as the senior shinigami snapped his fingers, summoning his death scythe. Grell angry? Scary. An angry Grell with a weapon? Sheer terror. As Grell fired up the chainsaw-like scythe, Ronald scrambled out the door, expecting the end of his existence at any second. And ran smack into William T. Spears, who'd come running at the sound.

"I swear, Mr. Spears, he's lost it!" Ronald cried, desperate for safety.

The angry buzz of the chainsaw died as Grell spotted _his_ boss in the doorway.

"You overreact, Ronnie," Grell huffed. "I wasn't going to use it on _you_- I was just _checking_ things before I headed out. I'm feeling so overwrought that some reaping would do me good."

"And that's _exactly_ why you _won't_ be," William broke in. "An unbalanced reaper is a real danger. You'll get sloppy, and you remember the last time you got out of line, Sutcliff. London was in a panic, partly because of _you_ and your crazy ideals!"

"Unbalanced?" Grell screeched. "I'm _expecting_, not insane!"

A tense silence had spread over the entire area of headquarters that was within earshot. No one had ever heard Grell go off on William before. Surely this was a sign of the Apocalypse.

Suddenly there came the sound of many running feet pounding up the stairs, as if there was some sort of pursuit going on. _Crash!_ The door to the main area of the reapers' headquarters flew open, and what seemed to be a small army of shinigami poured in, chasing a particular demon.

"Sebas-_chan_!" Grell shrieked joyfully, flinging his scythe to the ground and bowling over William in his rush to get to his beloved.

William got up slowly, thoroughly angry at the disruption to his orderly workplace.

"Michaelis! What is the meaning of this?" he snarled. "You know that your kind isn't welcome here!"

"Pardon me, but I had the feeling that you were having some trouble with Mr. Sutcliff and that perhaps I could assist you," Sebastian replied smoothly.

Many of the reapers seated at desks looked extremely ill from the sheer amount of demon stench now in the room and were discreetly attempting to avoid vomiting.

"Be that as it may," William responded, "you are still trespassing in the reaper realm!"

"I was attempting to save you the trouble of devising an appropriate punishment and solving your problem at the same time. I know that you reapers find demons rather…odiferous and are surely suffering as a result of Grell's indiscretion. Therefore, I was about to take him to Undertaker and try to find a way to ameliorate the smell."

"Good! Get him out of here, then!" the senior shinigami barked. "He's not doing anyone any good here, that's for certain! Constant disruptions and emotional instability…I shall have to think on when he'll be allowed to return! Don't think you're off the hook, Sutcliff," he added, looking at Grell, who had wrapped his arms around Sebastian and was nuzzling his chest. "I shall be sure to send you plenty of paperwork to keep you busy!"

"Come, Grell," Sebastian said, dislodging the reaper so that the two could leave in a somewhat dignified manner.

When they arrived a short time later back in Victorian London, Grell looked a bit worn out. Sebastian wasn't sure if the cause was the pregnancy or finding out that he was on an indefinite leave until things were sorted out at headquarters; after all, being a reaper wasn't just what Grell did, it was what he _was_. If Sebastian wasn't a butler, he would still be himself, so he didn't know exactly what it was like to have one's identity so intimately tied to one's job, but he could imagine. _Had _Grell ever been anything other than what he currently was? Sebastian then realized he didn't know as much as he thought he did about shinigami; he just knew they were there and their purpose in the grand scheme of things. Wasn't that all that mattered?

Sebastian pulled his mind out of the fog it had been in just in time to realize they were right in front of Undertaker's shop.

"Sebas-_chan_, we're here," Grell sing-songed. "I wonder if he has any interesting corpses on view today? Oh, a person done in in a particularly gruesome way, covered in lovely _red_ blood, and he hasn't gotten around to cleaning them up yet so…"

"We aren't here to look at corpses, Grell, we're here for a favor," Sebastian reminded him.

"But if they're _there_ we certainly _could_ look," Grell pointed out.

Sebastian opened the door and entered first.

"Ah, I do believe it would be a certain butler in my shop!" a familiar voice called from another room. "Have you finally brought the young earl to pick out his coffin? I've some particularly fine ones just his size…"

The Undertaker came into view, sniffing curiously at the air.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Miss Sutcliff accompanying you!" he remarked with an eerie cackle. "And yet, there's something different about her."

"You old flatterer," Grell smiled, blushing a bit in spite of himself.

"We find ourselves in need of your help, Undertaker," Sebastian began. "Grell needs to find a way to alter his scent so that it isn't offensive to the other shinigami. There's not much I can think to do, as it isn't a matter of simple hygiene. It's more a case of…"

"Oh my," Undertaker broke in, coming closer and closer to Grell, smelling him as a bloodhound might. "Well, this is _certainly_ an interesting case! I can't seem to recall the last time I ran across a situation like yours. Perhaps once before, but the reaper in question…Well now, let me take a look."

He reached up on a shelf above him and pulled down a dusty-looking, rather thick leather-bound book.

"Normally it wouldn't be a problem if you had just been around Mr. Michaelis," Undertaker commented to Grell. "The scent wouldn't be so strong then. But, well, it seems you've gone and gotten yourself compromised, haven't you, my dear? You're in the family way."

"Yes, Undertaker, and it's been lovely except for work! Other reapers can't _stand_ to be near me, and I came in today to find the place _covered _in air fresheners and Knoxie was even tying one on my file cabinet!" Grell nearly wailed. "Then I went off on him, and Will got involved, and now I'm stuck _here_ until I can figure out what to do about the smell!"

"Miss Sutcliff, there, there now," Undertaker said, handing Grell a handkerchief and trying to soothe the weeping reaper with a few pats on the back. "It isn't _all_ bad on this plane of existence. Besides, I've found something that can help you."

"What?" Grell asked, his careful makeup ruined by his tears.

"I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, Mr. Michaelis," Undertaker said to Sebastian. "Ehehehe!" He cackled in spite of himself.

"Well, what is it?" Sebastian replied, becoming a bit impatient with the way that the older shinigami was keeping them both dangling.

"You _are_ the cause of it, so only _you_ can undo it!" Undertaker declared.

Sebastian allowed Undertaker to position him so that he and Grell were standing face to face.

"Go on, go on, take Miss Sutcliff's hands!" Undertaker giggled, loving the torture he was inflicting on the normally staid demon.

Sebastian cautiously did just that, wondering what Undertaker was up to now.

"The solution is…take her as your proper mate!"

The retired reaper chuckled and guffawed at the horrified expression on Sebastian's face.

"And no namby-pamby, made up meaningless vows either! You do it in the full, permanent way of your kind, Mr. Michaelis. For. All. Eternity. The reason why your scent adheres so strongly to the lovely lady is that she's meant to be yours. It keeps other would-be suitors away, a warning of sorts."

By this time, Grell had noticed Sebastian's expression and was on the verge of either further tears or a dismembering rage.

"Sebby? How could you look at me like that?" he demanded of the demon. That means you're disgusted at the thought of being mine forever! I _love_ you, Sebby, more than _anything_, and your face is telling me that you don't feel the same way! Well, you can just…just…I don't know!"

With that, a completely heartbroken Grell dashed out of the shop.

"Now look what you've done!" Undertaker scolded Sebastian. "You've gone and made a lady cry! And in her condition, too!"

Sebastian put his hand to his forehead and lowered his head, trying to think.

"This is so…sudden," he confessed.

"Well, you'd best make up your mind soon!" Undertaker remarked.

Sebastian felt as if he were faced with the angry father of a young maiden whose virtue he'd taken. What would he do?


	4. Chapter 4

Grell had rushed back to the Phantomhive estate as fast as he could, and was holed up in the room he shared with Sebastian. He wasn't _completely_ irrational and knew that sooner or later he'd have to face Sebastian again and decide what to do from there. Was there anything he could do to make himself feel even the slightest bit better?

"Well, there's always these," Grell said aloud to himself, looking at the wardrobe where some of his favorite dresses were.

He began to undress, feeling with every layer that he removed that he was becoming more and more himself. He pulled out a lovely white hoopless petticoat and began to draw it upwards from the floor, fastening it firmly at his waist. Although he knew that he had no chest to speak of, Grell found himself putting on a matching corset before finally pulling the red and black gown over his head. He sighed as he fastened buttons and tied laces which he'd placed so that he could dress himself, as a "proper" lady's dress would have required assistance. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror and fussed a bit with the skirt, getting it to lie just the way he liked.

"Perfect," he breathed.

As he gazed at his reflection he found himself travelling back in his memories, back to an incident he'd rather have forgotten completely: the first time he'd ever furtively donned a dress.

The house had been in a state of chaos as the female members of the household readied themselves for a ball. Curious, he'd snuck into his youngest older sister Camille's room; no one much noticed him anyway, not a shy, retiring boy like himself. The place was magic; no doubt scented sachets were hung in the wardrobe and stuffed in various drawers. Lacy curtains covered the windows and the bed had the most delightfully soft coverings. He opened the wardrobe and peered in. Oh! There was that beautiful lavender day gown he'd seen her wearing not too long ago! He simply _had_ to try it on. Quickly, he shed the clothes that marked him as male and donned the dress, doing the fastenings as best he could. He untied the ribbon that bound his hair into a neat ponytail and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Beautiful!_ he thought to himself. _I'm __**beautiful! **__This is what I'm __**supposed**__ to be!_

Enchanted with his reflection, he allowed a giggle to escape. His joy was to be short-lived, however, as Camille chose that very moment to enter the room. She was obviously looking for some ornament, a necklace or earbob, but when her eyes fell on Grell, she stopped short.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. "You're…you're wearing my dress! I _knew_ it! There always was something _off_ about you! Mother, come here!"

Their mother had come running to see what the matter was, only to find her daughter restraining a struggling Grell who happened to be wearing said daughter's dress.

"Oh my," she'd gasped. "What on earth?"

"I caught him wearing it, just like this!" Camille announced.

"How did I wind up with such an unnatural son? Grell, explain yourself this instant!"

"I…I wanted to know what it felt like to wear one," he tried, knowing that any pleas for understanding would be met with disdain or even scorn. "It feels so…right, just like I knew it would. I'm much happier this way."

"It's pure evil, that's what it is!" his mother returned. "You strange, perverted boy! Just wait until your father sees this!"

And so she'd gone off to fetch her husband, who had given Grell one of the worst beatings he'd ever received, enough to thoroughly dissuade him from ever trying such a stunt again.

_Someday, _he'd promised himself. _When I'm older and they can't tell me what to do anymore, then I'll wear what I like. _

Grell came back to himself in the present at the sound of a knock on the door. How long had he been just standing there, lost in thought?

"Who is it?" he called out, trying to put a happy lilt that he didn't feel in his voice.

"Please open the door; that is, unless you're engaged in something unsavory or in a state of _dishabille_." It was Ciel himself!

"Of course, milord," Grell said, opening the door.

"Have you seen Sebastian, Grell? He was last in your company, after all."

"I'm not certain where exactly he could be," Grell admitted, trying to wash off his ruined makeup before the little lord saw. "He came and got me from work, then we went to see Undertaker, and then Sebby gave me the most horrible face when Undertaker said Sebby'd have to take me as his proper mate to get rid of the smell, so I ran out of there as fast as I could!"

"Smell? What are you talking about? I don't smell anything," Ciel said.

"Of course you wouldn't, milord," Grell sighed, realizing he had some explaining to do. "You see, to shinigami, demons have a particular scent. Most reapers find this scent unpleasant if not outright offensive. I've been having some trouble at work due to my now altered scent, which I thought was just because of being around Sebby so much and maybe 'cause my baby's half-demon, but it turns out there's more to it than that."

"Go on," Ciel encouraged, coming into the room and sitting in a chair near the doorway.

"Undertaker said that I'm all stinky to other reapers 'cause I'm meant to belong to Sebas-_chan_. I guess it's kinda like animals marking their territory or something, but he didn't do it on purpose."

"Is this 'becoming a proper mate' business like what humans would call marriage?"

Grell thought.

"I suppose you could say that," he allowed. "But there's no ending it, no separating or anything. It's permanent, for the rest of our existences."

"So Sebastian made a face because you think he was horrified at the prospect of being tied to you for all eternity? That I could understand. There may be another explanation however, Grell," Ciel continued.

"Yes, milord?"

"Perhaps he was simply startled at Undertaker's news. After all, you've given Sebastian quite a lot to think about lately: first you show up and announce that you're expecting his child, and now he's told he must marry you or you'll face existence as a sort of exile from the rest of your kind. That's quite a heavy burden, you must admit."

Grell slumped a bit, dismayed.

"I don't mean to cause problems, milord; it seems that I'm just plagued with them," he sighed.

"I know Sebastian, and it's a good sign that he didn't give you an outright 'no,'" Ciel remarked. "As unpleasant as I find your company, I'm certain that Sebastian will do whatever is necessary to help your situation, as it would also benefit him to have you out of his hair and able to work so that he may also fulfill his duties to me."

The day crept on and still no sign of Sebastian. When he still hadn't shown up by nightfall, it fell to Grell to help the young earl get ready for bed. Ciel was almost surprised by how efficient Grell actually was; had it been Sebastian's presence all that time that had caused his previous clumsiness and ineptitude at being a butler? He supposed that being around someone one had a crush on might distract one from performing one's duties properly.

"I'm certainly going to have a word with Sebastian when I see him next," Ciel assured Grell. "And not because of you, but because of the inconvenience he's caused me."

Grell suppressed a chuckle. By now he'd gotten used to people either being in partial or complete denial when it came to their feelings regarding him. The little lord could protest all he wanted, but Grell knew he was still at heart an orphaned child, alone in the world.

"Good night, milord," Grell said softly, blowing out the candle on the nightstand as Ciel fell asleep.

Grell wound his way back to his and Sebastian's room with his own candle. Easing the door open, he walked in and nearly dropped the candle in surprise. There was Sebastian, sitting on their bed!

"Sebby, you're here!" Grell gasped. "Where have you been? Ciel was all upset and so was I and…."

"Hush," Sebastian admonished. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, lots of things. Mostly about you and the baby."

"Oh," Grell said.

It was all Grell could think to say. His mind was whirling, fearing the worst; his Sebas-_chan_ was going to say that it was better for them not to be together after all.

"Come here, Grell," Sebastian encouraged, patting a spot on the bed near himself and indicating that he wished Grell to sit.

Grell did as he was asked, his heart pounding with a combination of anticipation and dread. To his astonishment, Sebastian wrapped Grell in his arms and held him close, an almost loving gesture. He started to rock Grell gently back and forth, as if someone he cared about was upset and he was trying to soothe them. Could that someone possibly be Grell?

"Sebas-_chan_? Are you all right?" Grell asked, wondering for a moment if the person Sebastian was trying to soothe was really himself.

"I'm fine, Grell. Actually, better than fine. I've realized something important."

"And that is?" Grell queried cautiously.

"That you really are _mine_," Sebastian said, his voice taking on a possessive note as he nipped at the reaper's neck in a claiming gesture. "Every creature needs a mate, even demons who are used to solitude."

So saying, Sebastian reached into a breast pocket and brought out a smallish box. Grell opened it eagerly and a smile slowly began to creep across his face as he realized the significance of the two rings inside. One was a masculine gold band with a single diamond, and the other was a beautiful dainty feminine one made of a silvery metal with onyx inlays and a marquise-cut garnet in the center.

"Oh, Sebby!" Grell cried happily, nearly strangling Sebastian in his excitement. "You really mean it? You want to be proper mates with me?"

Sebastian's reply was a low, demanding growl followed by another sharp nip.

"That'd be a 'yes,'" Grell giggled, realizing how much he brought out the feral, animal-like aspect of his demon lover. "Can I put it on?"

"Not yet," Sebastian said. "Not until we've had our mating ceremony."

"Ceremony, hmm?" Grell smiled. "Well, give a girl a little time to get ready!"

Grell quickly undressed, pulled on a robe, and sat down at his dressing table to prepare. He brushed out his hair and styled it into a fashionable updo, something Sebastian had never seen him do before. He watched as Grell applied makeup, making sure everything was just right.

"You look…lovely," Sebastian admitted when Grell had finished, probably the first uncensored compliment he'd ever given Grell.

"Thank you, Sebby!" Grell gushed. "So, how does this ceremony go, anyway? Should I wear something special?"

"Actually," Sebastian revealed, "it's better to wear nothing at all."

"Ohhh," the reaper grinned, untying the silken robe and letting it fall to the floor.

As Sebastian removed his own clothes, he studied the subtle changes pregnancy had already brought to Grell's body. It seemed as if Grell's chest had grown a tiny bit more; would he wind up with full-blown breasts by the time the baby arrived? He seemed to have developed some interesting curves, as well. Even though he wasn't very far along, his waist was also slightly less slender than it had been. Sebastian shook himself mentally, reminding himself that there would be plenty of time for lustful play afterwards.

"Get on the bed and kneel, facing me like this," Sebastian directed, demonstrating what he wanted.

Grell complied, mirroring Sebastian. Taking Grell's more feminine hands in his own, Sebastian began to speak.

"I, the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis, take the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff to be my proper mate for as long as we both shall exist. I bind myself to him with a willing heart and vow to remain at his side for all eternity. Now you say the same, with your name first," he prompted Grell.

"I, the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff, take the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis to be my proper mate for as long as we both shall exist. I bind myself to him with a willing heart and vow to remain at his side for all eternity."

"Receive my mark as a sign of our bond," Sebastian said, kissing Grell softly on the side of his neck.

Something felt strange. It seemed as if Sebastian's lips were getting warmer and warmer, and Grell hissed as a mild burning sensation arose where they touched his skin. Sebastian reached over to a bedside table and handed Grell a hand mirror. Sure enough, there on Grell's neck was the demon's mark. Grell looked in time to see a similar mark appearing like a tattoo on Sebastian's chest, above his heart. It was done; he was now bound to his beloved demon. Next, they exchanged rings, a rather peculiar human custom but one that Grell found touching nonetheless.

"If you're ever in trouble or need me, I'll feel it in my mark," Sebastian told him. "The same thing will happen should I need you."

Grell couldn't imagine Sebastian ever being in such trouble that he'd need the shinigami, but he was still touched by the sentiment.

"Mmm, I'm so happy right now Sebby," he sighed, lying down on the bed with his head resting in his new mate's lap.

Sebastian couldn't help but start running his fingers through Grell's long red hair.

"As am I," he found himself replying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Okay, I got one review that intrigued me. The mating ceremony **_**was**_** a bit fluffy without any real ferocity to it, so I added in some brutality and bloodiness. So I guess this isn't a real update, more of a revision. I also have to thank ayafangirl and her Kuro fanfic, "Lucky," for the idea of giving Grell a human past. If you want to see a pic of the ring that inspired Grell's "wedding" ring, here it is: .?ID=1,620&GEN1=Rings&T1=P11619+6&dispRow=269&srccode= or go to the Pyramid Collection website and look up the Onyx & Garnet Ring. **

Grell had rushed back to the Phantomhive estate as fast as he could, and was holed up in the room he shared with Sebastian. He wasn't _completely_ irrational and knew that sooner or later he'd have to face Sebastian again and decide what to do from there. Was there anything he could do to make himself feel even the slightest bit better?

"Well, there's always these," Grell said aloud to himself, looking at the wardrobe where some of his favorite dresses were.

He began to undress, feeling with every layer that he removed that he was becoming more and more himself. He pulled out a lovely white hoopless petticoat and began to draw it upwards from the floor, fastening it firmly at his waist. Although he knew that he had no chest to speak of, Grell found himself putting on a matching corset before finally pulling the red and black gown over his head. He sighed as he fastened buttons and tied laces which he'd placed so that he could dress himself, as a "proper" lady's dress would have required assistance. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror and fussed a bit with the skirt, getting it to lie just the way he liked.

"Perfect," he breathed.

As he gazed at his reflection he found himself travelling back in his memories, back to an incident he'd rather have forgotten completely: the first time he'd ever furtively donned a dress.

The house had been in a state of chaos as the female members of the household readied themselves for a ball. Curious, he'd snuck into his youngest older sister Camille's room; no one much noticed him anyway, not a shy, retiring boy like himself. The place was magic; no doubt scented sachets were hung in the wardrobe and stuffed in various drawers. Lacy curtains covered the windows and the bed had the most delightfully soft coverings. He opened the wardrobe and peered in. Oh! There was that beautiful lavender day gown he'd seen her wearing not too long ago! He simply _had_ to try it on. Quickly, he shed the clothes that marked him as male and donned the dress, doing the fastenings as best he could. He untied the ribbon that bound his hair into a neat ponytail and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Beautiful!_ he thought to himself. _I'm __**beautiful! **__This is what I'm __**supposed**__ to be!_

Enchanted with his reflection, he allowed a giggle to escape. His joy was to be short-lived, however, as Camille chose that very moment to enter the room. She was obviously looking for some ornament, a necklace or earbob, but when her eyes fell on Grell, she stopped short.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. "You're…you're wearing my dress! I _knew_ it! There always was something _off_ about you! Mother, come here!"

Their mother had come running to see what the matter was, only to find her daughter restraining a struggling Grell who happened to be wearing said daughter's dress.

"Oh my," she'd gasped. "What on earth?"

"I caught him wearing it, just like this!" Camille announced.

"How did I wind up with such an unnatural son? Grell, explain yourself this instant!"

"I…I wanted to know what it felt like to wear one," he tried, knowing that any pleas for understanding would be met with disdain or even scorn. "It feels so…right, just like I knew it would. I'm much happier this way."

"It's pure evil, that's what it is!" his mother returned. "You strange, perverted boy! Just wait until your father sees this!"

And so she'd gone off to fetch her husband, who had given Grell one of the worst beatings he'd ever received, enough to thoroughly dissuade him from ever trying such a stunt again.

_Someday, _he'd promised himself. _When I'm older and they can't tell me what to do anymore, then I'll wear what I like. _

Grell came back to himself in the present at the sound of a knock on the door. How long had he been just standing there, lost in thought?

"Who is it?" he called out, trying to put a happy lilt that he didn't feel in his voice.

"Please open the door; that is, unless you're engaged in something unsavory or in a state of _dishabille_." It was Ciel himself!

"Of course, milord," Grell said, opening the door.

"Have you seen Sebastian, Grell? He was last in your company, after all."

"I'm not certain where exactly he could be," Grell admitted, trying to wash off his ruined makeup before the little lord saw. "He came and got me from work, then we went to see Undertaker, and then Sebby gave me the most horrible face when Undertaker said Sebby'd have to take me as his proper mate to get rid of the smell, so I ran out of there as fast as I could!"

"Smell? What are you talking about? I don't smell anything," Ciel said.

"Of course you wouldn't, milord," Grell sighed, realizing he had some explaining to do. "You see, to shinigami, demons have a particular scent. Most reapers find this scent unpleasant if not outright offensive. I've been having some trouble at work due to my now altered scent, which I thought was just because of being around Sebby so much and maybe 'cause my baby's half-demon, but it turns out there's more to it than that."

"Go on," Ciel encouraged, coming into the room and sitting in a chair near the doorway.

"Undertaker said that I'm all stinky to other reapers 'cause I'm meant to belong to Sebas-_chan_. I guess it's kinda like animals marking their territory or something, but he didn't do it on purpose."

"Is this 'becoming a proper mate' business like what humans would call marriage?"

Grell thought.

"I suppose you could say that," he allowed. "But there's no ending it, no separating or anything. It's permanent, for the rest of our existences."

"So Sebastian made a face because you think he was horrified at the prospect of being tied to you for all eternity? That I could understand. There may be another explanation however, Grell," Ciel continued.

"Yes, milord?"

"Perhaps he was simply startled at Undertaker's news. After all, you've given Sebastian quite a lot to think about lately: first you show up and announce that you're expecting his child, and now he's told he must marry you or you'll face existence as a sort of exile from the rest of your kind. That's quite a heavy burden, you must admit."

Grell slumped a bit, dismayed.

"I don't mean to cause problems, milord; it seems that I'm just plagued with them," he sighed.

"I know Sebastian, and it's a good sign that he didn't give you an outright 'no,'" Ciel remarked. "As unpleasant as I find your company, I'm certain that Sebastian will do whatever is necessary to help your situation, as it would also benefit him to have you out of his hair and able to work so that he may also fulfill his duties to me."

The day crept on and still no sign of Sebastian. When he still hadn't shown up by nightfall, it fell to Grell to help the young earl get ready for bed. Ciel was almost surprised by how efficient Grell actually was; had it been Sebastian's presence all that time that had caused his previous clumsiness and ineptitude at being a butler? He supposed that being around someone one had a crush on might distract one from performing one's duties properly.

"I'm certainly going to have a word with Sebastian when I see him next," Ciel assured Grell. "And not because of you, but because of the inconvenience he's caused me."

Grell suppressed a chuckle. By now he'd gotten used to people either being in partial or complete denial when it came to their feelings regarding him. The little lord could protest all he wanted, but Grell knew he was still at heart an orphaned child, alone in the world.

"Good night, milord," Grell said softly, blowing out the candle on the nightstand as Ciel fell asleep.

Grell wound his way back to his and Sebastian's room with his own candle. Easing the door open, he walked in and nearly dropped the candle in surprise. There was Sebastian, sitting on their bed!

"Sebby, you're here!" Grell gasped. "Where have you been? Ciel was all upset and so was I and…."

"Hush," Sebastian admonished. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, lots of things. Mostly about you and the baby."

"Oh," Grell said.

It was all Grell could think to say. His mind was whirling, fearing the worst; his Sebas-_chan_ was going to say that it was better for them not to be together after all.

"Come here, Grell," Sebastian encouraged, patting a spot on the bed near himself and indicating that he wished Grell to sit.

Grell did as he was asked, his heart pounding with a combination of anticipation and dread. To his astonishment, Sebastian wrapped Grell in his arms and held him close, an almost loving gesture. He started to rock Grell gently back and forth, as if someone he cared about was upset and he was trying to soothe them. Could that someone possibly be Grell?

"Sebas-_chan_? Are you all right?" Grell asked, wondering for a moment if the person Sebastian was trying to soothe was really himself.

"I'm fine, Grell. Actually, better than fine. I've realized something important."

"And that is?" Grell queried cautiously.

"That you really are _mine_," Sebastian said, his voice taking on a possessive note as he nipped at the reaper's neck in a claiming gesture. "Every creature needs a mate, even demons who are used to solitude."

So saying, Sebastian reached into a breast pocket and brought out a smallish box. Grell opened it eagerly and a smile slowly began to creep across his face as he realized the significance of the two rings inside. One was a masculine gold band with a single diamond, and the other was a beautiful dainty feminine one made of a silvery metal with onyx inlays and a marquise-cut garnet in the center.

"Oh, Sebby!" Grell cried happily, nearly strangling Sebastian in his excitement. "You really mean it? You want to be proper mates with me?"

Sebastian's reply was a low, demanding growl followed by another sharp nip.

"That'd be a 'yes,'" Grell giggled, realizing how much he brought out the feral, animal-like aspect of his demon lover. "Can I put it on?"

"Not yet," Sebastian said. "Not until we've had our mating ceremony."

"Ceremony, hmm?" Grell smiled. "Well, give a girl a little time to get ready!"

Grell quickly undressed, pulled on a robe, and sat down at his dressing table to prepare. He brushed out his hair and styled it into a fashionable updo, something Sebastian had never seen him do before. He watched as Grell applied makeup, making sure everything was just right.

"You look…lovely," Sebastian admitted when Grell had finished, probably the first uncensored compliment he'd ever given Grell.

"Thank you, Sebby!" Grell gushed. "So, how does this ceremony go, anyway? Should I wear something special?"

"Actually," Sebastian revealed, "it's better to wear nothing at all."

"Ohhh," the reaper grinned, untying the silken robe and letting it fall to the floor.

As Sebastian removed his own clothes, he studied the subtle changes pregnancy had already brought to Grell's body. It seemed as if Grell's chest had grown a tiny bit more; would he wind up with full-blown breasts by the time the baby arrived? He seemed to have developed some interesting curves, as well. Even though he wasn't very far along, his waist was also slightly less slender than it had been. Sebastian shook himself mentally, reminding himself that there would be plenty of time for lustful play afterwards.

"Get on the bed and kneel, facing me like this," Sebastian directed, demonstrating what he wanted.

Grell complied, mirroring Sebastian. Taking Grell's more feminine hands in his own, Sebastian began to speak.

"I, the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis, take the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff to be my proper mate for as long as we both shall exist. I bind myself to him with a willing heart and vow to remain at his side for all eternity. Now you say the same, with your name first," he prompted Grell.

"I, the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff, take the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis to be my proper mate for as long as we both shall exist. I bind myself to him with a willing heart and vow to remain at his side for all eternity."

"Receive my mark as a sign of our bond," Sebastian said, kissing Grell softly on the side of his neck.

Something felt strange. It seemed as if Sebastian's lips were getting warmer and warmer, and Grell hissed as a mild burning sensation arose where they touched his skin. Sebastian reached over to a bedside table and handed Grell a hand mirror. Sure enough, there on Grell's neck was the demon's mark. Grell looked in time to see a similar mark appearing like a tattoo on Sebastian's chest, above his heart. It was done; he was now bound to his beloved demon. Next, they exchanged rings, a rather peculiar human custom but one that Grell found touching nonetheless.

"If you're ever in trouble or need me, I'll feel it in my mark," Sebastian told him. "The same thing will happen should I need you."

Grell couldn't imagine Sebastian ever being in such trouble that he'd need the shinigami, but he was still touched by the sentiment.

"We're still not finished, Grell," Sebastian said.

"Oh?"

The demon's eyes flashed red, and he shoved Grell roughly onto his back on the bed.

"What…?" Grell began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

With a snarl, Sebastian sank his teeth into Grell's neck on the opposite side from his mark. Grell shrieked and clawed at Sebastian's face. He could feel a warm wetness flowing from the wound, which he was certain must look stunning; he and his Sebby, covered in beautiful, red blood. Grell managed to dislodge the demon and retreated a short distance to the end of the bed. He crouched, issuing a challenging, animal-like hiss which exposed his threatening dentition. If this was some sort of fight he wouldn't go easy, not even on his new mate.

Sebastian nodded slowly, a smirk on his face, as if daring Grell to do something. He was only too happy to oblige the demon. He charged Sebastian, sinking his teeth into Sebastian's neck as if he would tear out his throat. Suddenly, Grell felt a searing pain as Sebastian slammed into his entrance without any preparation. Grell's vision began to fade, and he fell into blackness.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came to as he felt a soft, cool washcloth on his face. He could feel the demon's cum leaking out of his abused hole, and his neck still stung a bit although he could tell the wound was healing.

"That, my dear Grell, is a demon mating ceremony," Sebastian said to the reaper. "And don't worry; I checked, and the baby's fine. I needed to test your fight to some degree, although a full-on duel wasn't possible under the circumstances. Sometimes I think you're even more beautiful when you're furious.

"Thank you, Sebby!" Grell grinned. "It _has_ been awhile since our last duel, after all. I suppose I need to stay in practice, should I run across a demon that was seriously out to harm me and not just testing me. Under normal circumstances I'd have my scythe at the ready, of course, but William's holding it hostage right now. Besides, it would hardly have been fair had I been able to summon it, as you don't have your coat at hand to stop me."

Sebastian definitely remembered how he'd thwarted the shinigami by jamming his death scythe and then turning it on him. It had been close and Grell had narrowly escaped decimation thanks to William's intervention.

"I suppose I'm lucky, then," Sebastian replied.

He knew that Grell wouldn't be in top form with the baby sapping his energy, but he'd needed the proof that his former nemesis still had his old fierceness.

"So demons go about savaging each other when they become mates?" Grell asked.

"Normally it'd be even more brutal than what I put you through; it's hard for a demon to respect another who can't hold their own in a fight."

This worried Grell.

"So have I lost your respect? After all, you technically beat me," he said.

"As I said, I imagine that if your pregnancy had not impeded you we would have been more evenly matched, so no. You fought to the best of your ability."

"It means a lot to me to hear that, Sebby," the reaper admitted. "For a while there, I was afraid that even though I had your mark that I wasn't _really_ yours after all."

Sebastian looked at his mate and leaned down to give him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Never fear that, Grell. You most definitely belong to me now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Sorry this update has taken so long to come and isn't very long- I've really been struggling with inspiration lately, as I've been through some personal difficulties. Hopefully things will be back to normal soon and my updates will try to be more often.**

The next morning, Sebastian woke up a bit later than usual. Grell had snuggled up to him and fallen asleep with his head on Sebastian's chest. He ran one hand down the reaper's back and down to his ass. A single finger slipped between the two smooth halves, and Sebastian found himself wincing a bit as Grell flinched in pain and moved away from the digit. Sometimes when his demonic nature got the better of him he couldn't remember what he'd done clearly, and it was readily apparent that he had indeed taken his mate too roughly. He wouldn't blame Grell if the shinigami refused sex for quite some time. Thankfully, Grell didn't seem angry about what had happened.

"That hurts, Sebas-_chan_!" Grell complained, his beautiful green eyes opening.

"It's rare that I apologize, Grell, but I'm sorry. It was a rather underhanded way to best you, what I did. I won't hurt you again like that," Sebastian responded.

Grell smiled and removed his left hand from under the covers, tilting it back and forth so the morning sunlight caught the garnet and made it sparkle.

"This is the perfect ring- black and red together," he said, giving Sebastian a quick kiss on the lips before he got out of bed.

Sebastian loved it when Grell wore this particular red negligee. Pity his mate was so sore from the ceremony; Sebastian was very turned on. Grell looked back at the bed, an ear-to-ear grin forming at the sight of the tent in the sheets.

"Why, Sebby, could it be that you like me in this?" he teased flirtatiously, crawling onto the bed and pulling the sheets back to expose a devilishly sexy and completely nude Sebastian.

Grell grasped Sebastian's hardness in his hands and was about to take him into his mouth when Sebastian spoke.

"Stop _right there_," he ordered.

"What?"

"Do you imagine me to be so foolish as to allow you to do that with teeth like yours?"

Grell's face turned as red as his hair. He hadn't thought of that.

"Ooh, you're right, Sebby- that might not be such a good idea. What do you want to do instead?"

"How about a little of this to start with?" Sebastian suggested, sliding the shoulder straps of Grell's nightwear down and taking one sensitive nipple lightly into his mouth.

"Oh!" Grell gasped.

"It doesn't hurt too badly, does it?"

"Mmmm…no. A lot less than with your hands. Actually…" Grell broke off as Sebastian sucked on it tentatively. "Ohhhhh, do that again!"

"I love doing this kind of thing with you; even before you became pregnant, you were so responsive," Sebastian told him sexily.

As he took turns licking and sucking at Grell's nipples, he slid one hand up under Grell's negligee and up one smooth thigh until he came to the soft, velvety sac between Grell's legs. Cupping it gently in his hands, Sebastian began to gently massage, causing Grell's balls to roll deliciously against each other.

"Nnnnnngghh…." Grell moaned. "S…Sebby…"

Grell reached over to a bedside table and pulled a small bottle out of a drawer. Squirting some of the liquid within onto one hand, he began to stroke Sebastian's cock with it. As the cool slickness covered him, Sebastian realized that it had to be some sort of lube. Where had Grell gotten a thing like that? Wherever it came from, it added a delicious new sensation to the handjob he was receiving.

"Give that here," Sebastian demanded, perhaps a bit too forcefully.

Grell handed over the bottle a bit reticently, unsure of Sebastian's plans. Understandable, considering what he'd been through the previous night.

"If I can't have that delectable ass of yours, I'll just have to come up with something else," Sebastian said naughtily. "Lie on your side facing away from me."

"Whatever you've thought of, I'm sure it will be good," Grell smirked.

"You devilish vixen," Sebastian sighed, the look Grell gave him going straight to his cock. "Just close your legs and I'll use your thighs instead."

Sebastian squirted some of the lube on Grell's inner thighs and slid himself between them.

"Ooh, this is _different_," Grell remarked as Sebastian began to thrust. "Mmmm…oooh!"

Sebastian loved the way Grell would squirm or twitch in pleasure when he would brush against Grell's sac or cock. He delivered a playful nip to Grell's neck just above his mating seal, which earned him a deep purr in response. He had to admit, he loved having his mate this close to him. Sebastian reached around and began to stroke Grell's cock in time to his own thrusts. The time seemed to pass too quickly, and before Sebastian knew it they were both on the edge. Grell was first, cum running onto Sebastian's hand. Sebastian followed soon after, spending himself on Grell's lower back, just above his ass. Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Oh, no," Grell groaned. "Your little master wants you."

"It's odd that he's slept this long," Sebastian commented. "While he didn't summon me last night, perhaps he had a restless sleep and thus slept in later this morning. At any rate, I must rise."

Grell made a bit of a face as Sebastian got up, cleaned himself off and got dressed, ready for yet another day.

"Aww! You're going to be all busy, and here I am with nothing to do!" he complained.

"Isn't Ronald supposed to be by with some paperwork?" Sebastian asked.

"Ugh…don't remind me," Grell sighed, theatrically putting the back of one hand against his forehead, as if the very thought of paperwork made him feel faint. "I'd nearly put the thought out of my mind! You're such a killjoy, Sebby!"

"Merely stating the facts," Sebastian replied, a hint of a smile on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, his mate's dramatic and exuberant nature was growing on him.

He gave Grell one last kiss and then left the room. He hurried to the young earl's bedchamber, moving quickly yet maintaining a dignified manner. He stopped when he heard Ciel speaking aloud, although not to him.

"I asked you to stop that!" Ciel said, clearly annoyed with whomever was present. "Sebastian is on his way and I really must be getting about the day's business!"

"Can't make me!" a teasing voice responded. "I could just hold you hostage like this all day!"

"Will you please release me?" Ciel sputtered. "This is hardly becoming behavior for a…"

Ciel's words were cut off as Sebastian heard a soft sound. A kiss? He paused a moment before knocking, knowing he was about to see something interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Apologies in advance if characters in this scene are OOC. Hey, it's my fanfic, lol! On another note, I'm in a bit of a pickle. I have this, and I have an ending for the story (of course it's the big moment everyone's been waiting for- baby time!) but have no idea how exactly to get from here to there without rushing things and running into plot holes. Argh! Suggestions? **

"Tell him to come in," Ciel's company directed. "If you don't…well, I'm afraid this will just get even worse. Or perhaps better, depending on how you look at it."

"C…come in, Sebastian," Ciel said, his voice faltering.

Sebastian entered. If he were human he surely would have blushed at the sight before him; his young master was unclothed and his arms were held above his head by some sort of fuzzy handcuffs attached to the headboard, and his nipples were covered by a dollop of whipped cream and a cherry on each.

"Hi, Sebastian!" Alois, who wasn't wearing anything either, greeted him. "Ciel and I were just having a little…fun."

Alois reached a hand under the covers (at least he'd allowed Ciel to retain a shred of dignity) and stroked Ciel's cock, causing the younger boy to gasp.

"A..Alois! That's enough!" Ciel insisted.

"I don't think so. You want a lot more than a tease; I know you too well," Alois asserted. "Mmm, those cherries look _so_ delicious."

Now _this _was appealing. Sebastian had to admit that it gave him pleasure to see his young master in such a submissive position, even if it was at least semi-unwilling. Ciel wouldn't be the one giving orders in _this _situation.

"So you like to watch, hmm, Sebastian?" Alois smirked. He teasingly drew one of the cherries into his mouth, gently scraping at the nipple beneath with his teeth.

"Nnn…" Ciel moaned softly, flushing with need.

"I dare you to tell me to stop again," Alois teased. "Betcha can't."

"St…ohhh," Ciel began, breaking off in a sigh as Alois licked the whipped cream off with delicate little catlike laps.

"See, Ciel? This is why you're mine, even if you deny it. You need me."

Alois leaned forward, giving a searing kiss to Ciel's lips, and then disposed of the cherry and whipped cream on Ciel's other nipple in much the same way he had the first. Satan help him, Sebastian was now wishing he had Grell with him instead of lying back in their bedroom. They'd show these two children what kinky was. Sex as a competition? Now _there_ was a _delightful_ idea.

"Mmm…Alois…"

"What is it, Ciel? Do you want me to take you?" Alois asked, a naughty smirk on his face.

"Yes," Ciel sighed, giving in to what his raging hormones were telling him to do.

"Then suck," Alois ordered, climbing further up on Ciel and angling his cock down towards Ciel's waiting mouth. "And you'd better not bite. I won't be at all happy if you do that."

Ciel began to do as he was told, humming a bit as he did so. Sebastian was amused. Since when had his _bocchan_ become so skilled at oral? It seemed that this wasn't the first time the two young earls had done this.

"Haaa…" Alois moaned, his blue eyes closing with pleasure.

A short while later, Alois cried, "Enough, Ciel! That's good!"

"Were you about to lose it?" Ciel teased, opening his mouth to let Alois free.

"It's just that I want it all to go in your arse," Alois replied, trying not to rise to the bait.

He lifted Ciel's legs so that his ankles were resting on Alois's shoulders and then began to slide his wetted cock into Ciel's entrance, inch by inch until he was completely sheathed.

"Mmmm, you're _so_ nice and tight," Alois said as he began to thrust.

Ciel was speechless now, making wordless cries of pleasure as Alois hit his sweet spot.

"Oh dear, I'm forgetting something, aren't I?" Alois sighed, feigning forgetfulness. "Oh yes, now I remember."

He began to stroke Ciel's cock as he moved, earning him even louder moans.

"Ahh! Ahhhhh!" Ciel exclaimed. "Alois! Ohhh!"

"Bloody hell!" Alois cursed, betraying his lower-class origins. "Ahhh! Nnnggh! Cum with me, Ciel!"

Ciel nodded rapidly as he climaxed, his seed covering his stomach just as Alois' filled his hole.

Alois reached drowsily over to a nightstand for a pair of tiny keys and unlocked Ciel's handcuffs. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois, who was still buried in him.

_So there __**is**__ something feeling there,_ Sebastian noted. Humans didn't tend to snuggle or embrace unless there was more than sexual pleasure involved. Suddenly, Ciel registered that Sebastian was still present and reddened in embarrassment.

"You may leave, Sebastian," Ciel said, looking up and over Alois' shoulder from beneath him. "Alois can help me dress when I'm ready."

Obediantly, Sebastian left the room, smiling to himself at the antics of humans.

Alois giggled.

"Ciel-y, you're _so _funny! Can't you dress yourself?"

"A proper gentleman is assisted in dressing by his valet or other staff," Ciel asserted, provoking another round of giggles from Alois.

"I like it better when you're _improper_," Alois opined, referring to their earlier lovemaking. "And I love that I'm one of the few people you can let go of your usual serious self around."


	8. Chapter 8

"It's too bad that you go back to being so staid as soon as we finish playing. If I had my way, you'd very rarely be serious."

A small smile crept onto Ciel's face.

"Aww, Ciel-y, you know I only pick on you because I like you. If I didn't care, I'd just ignore you," Alois continued.

"Hmm," Ciel replied, a noncommittal sound of neither agreement nor denial.

Alois rolled over, pulling Ciel on top of him.

"Perhaps we can have a repeat later?" Alois suggested, licking at one of Ciel's ears.

Ciel gasped. Alois always seemed to know just how to get to him!

"We…shall see," he responded, his train of thought momentarily derailed by his very amorous lover. Was one little lick seriously enough to cause him to become aroused again already? "I have a lot on my plate with another person in residence."

"A guest? Who?" Alois demanded playfully, ready to tickle Ciel or otherwise torture him if he refused to answer.

"If you must know, it's Grell," Ciel sighed.

"Grell? Really? Oh, he's _so _much fun!" Alois exclaimed happily. "We could be best friends, he and I!"

"Well then, perhaps you could run along and go bother him a bit while I get some work done. _After_ you assist me in dressing, of course."

"Okay!" Alois grinned, cleaning himself and Ciel off a bit with a washcloth from a basin on a stand nearby. "That way we can _all_ have fun! Well, maybe not you, 'cause work's not fun, but you know what I mean."

He amiably helped Ciel dress- don't all good lovers do things like that?- and almost took off running when he had a thought.

"Wait, Ciel, where exactly is Grell's room?"

"He shares with Sebastian; you've seen it before so I assume you remember the way," Ciel replied.

"Right! Well, I guess I'll see you later!"

Giving Ciel a big kiss ("Alois! Not out here where anyone could see!"), he headed off to find Grell.

A few minutes earlier…

Grell was debating with himself whether or not he should actually get up and get dressed when he suddenly felt his mating seal begin to pulse, radiating an interesting feeling of warmth down his entire body.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on?" he mused to himself. "This doesn't give me any feeling that Sebby's in danger or needs me…"

Soon, the warmth had become more than just warmth- the feeling was heading straight for his cock.

"Mmm….apparently once wasn't enough," he sighed.

Grell found himself enveloped in a wave of lust which was becoming harder and harder to simply brush aside. He closed his eyes for a minute and was surprised to find himself seeing what his mate was seeing, as if he were looking through his eyes! There was Earl Phantomhive being mounted by Earl Trancy, right in front of Sebastian! He sensed a sort of jealousy coming from Sebastian and Sebastian's wish that Grell was there. Grell thought back to what Sebastian had said about the mating seal.

"If you're ever in trouble or need me, I'll feel it in my mark," Sebastian had said to him. "The same thing will happen should I need you."

_Should I need you_. There it was- the key to the mystery. Apparently "need" could be defined in more than one way! He knew it wasn't as if his Sebby could simply come running back and screw him; he had a job to do, after all. There was only one thing to be done.

Grell reached for the bottle of lube, squirted some onto his now raging hard-on, and began to stroke himself.

_Imagine it's Sebas-_chan_'s hand. He's here, doing this to you,_ he told himself.

But it wasn't enough- he needed _more_. He made several fingers of his free hand slick and experimentally pressed one to his entrance. It made him gasp a bit, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier so he slid it in, followed soon after by another. He had just found that particular bundle of nerves that gave him so much pleasure and pressed it a few times when the door burst open, startling him.

"Hi, Grell!" a voice called.

"Eek!" Grell screeched, getting up and running behind a folding screen.

He peeked around one corner of the screen to see who had interrupted him. There stood Alois, not looking embarrassed at all.

"Alois Trancy, what are you doing bursting in on a lady in her bedchamber?" Grell shrieked. "I'm respectably mated now and that sort of thing is _definitely_ only for my eyes and those of my mate's! How much did you see, anyway?"

"Enough," Alois replied cheekily.

Grell huffed. How _dare_ he? What a moodkill. He wanted to eviscerate the brat right now but he didn't think Ciel would be too happy with him if he took that course of action. Sulking, he washed himself off and got dressed in his usual outfit.

"Mated, hmm? Is that like married for shinigami?" Alois asked.

"Yes," Grell replied. "Oh, and I have the prettiest ring!"

He held his hand out for Alois to see.

"So who's the lucky guy? William?" Alois teased.

"Oh, ick! As if!" Grell grimaced. "Well, I _partially _take back the "ick"- he's something to look at, but not very much fun. Plus he's so horrible to me!"

"Ohhh, I know now- it has to be Sebastian!" Alois guessed, knowing he had to be right.

"Yes!" Grell squeaked happily. "I finally brought that darling demon around to my way of thinking!"

"So how'd you do it? Did Ciel order him to?"

"How _dare_ you?" Grell snorted, offended. "Suggesting that Sebby wouldn't choose me on his own!"

Grell paused to think. Sebastian _had_ chosen him freely, hadn't he? Of course, there was the whole matter of Grell's pregnancy; would Sebastian have become his mate if that hadn't happened? Now Grell was starting to worry. Alois had opened a whole can of worms for him. He tried to put a confident smile on his face; it was never good to show weakness in front of someone who was antagonizing you.

"Actually, it was partly because of my baby," Grell confided, letting a little blush spread prettily on his cheeks.

"Baby? What baby?" Alois asked.

"Silly boy, I'm pregnant! And before you ask, yes, it's Sebas-_chan_'s."

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were; you're not very far along, are you?"

"I think I'm something like three months. Ugh, I can't wait until this morning sickness business is over. Sebby says it should only be a few more weeks. It's funny, really; I've always considered myself a lady but had no idea I actually have some lady parts inside me! I suppose it's a good thing that _Ciel_ doesn't," Grell teased.

Alois's jaw dropped. Grell had gotten him (onixxfilth: oh burn!) !

"Don't say those kinds of things about Ciel!" Alois protested.

"Doesn't feel so good when it has to do with _your _relationship, does it?" Grell replied, a "cat that ate the canary" smile on his face.

Alois readied an appropriate retort but then suddenly thought better of it. He hadn't come here to antagonize the reaper, after all; his mischievous side had merely gotten the better of him when he'd caught Grell in an intimate moment.

"What shall we do?" Alois asked. "Just sitting here isn't any fun."

"Strawberries….mmmm…" Grell sighed.

Alois looked at him curiously. What did strawberries have to do with anything?

"I have the biggest craving for strawberries all of a sudden," the reaper continued. "And it just so happens that there's a strawberry patch here on the grounds! Let's go get those strawberries!"

"Okay, strawberries it is!" Alois grinned, following Grell as he practically flew through the house and outside in search of the precious patch.

It took some searching, but they finally found the strawberries on the other side of a smallish apple orchard.

"Strawberries!" Grell squealed, sounding almost as excited as if it were Sebby he'd found. "They're so lovely…and red!"

So saying, he picked a nice large one and popped it in his mouth.

"They do look good," Alois opined, picking one himself and eating it.

"Mmhmm!" Grell agreed, his mouth full of strawberries once again, having finished the first.

Alois had to laugh at the sight of the shinigami stuffing himself with berries as if they were about to vanish if he didn't hurry. Before long, more than half the patch was decimated!

"Oh no, Grell, you've eaten almost all of Ciel's berries!" Alois exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: I just realized this story is a bit AU and doesn't really follow the anime/manga as far as sticking to the story arcs and stuff, but that's how it is in my fic, lol! I'm glad I got such positive response to the Alois x Ciel scene! Anyway enjoy and review!**

Grell looked up at Alois from where he was lying on the ground, reclining lazily.

"What can I say? The baby wanted strawberries and I just _had_ to have them!" he shrugged.

"I don't think Sebastian will be happy," Alois reminded Grell. "If something makes Ciel mad, well…"

"Are you going to tell him?" Grell demanded.

"Me? Why would I go and try to get you in trouble?"

_Thump. _

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, there stood Ronald with a briefcase that was no doubt stuffed full of paperwork.

"Umm, what did I just walk into, _senpai_?" he asked Grell.

"I had a craving for strawberries so Alois and I came here and then I got carried away and ate a bunch of them.."

"_Most_ of them," Alois corrected.

"Oh shut up!" Grell snapped, annoyed. "And now _he's _threatening to tell Sebby or Ciel on me!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are, you little…!"

"Wait!" Ronald broke in. "I think you're getting worked up over nothing, _senpai_."

He stepped back a bit, remembering what had happened back at the office with Grell. Pregnancy was definitely making his _senpai_ cranky!

"You think he's right, don't you, Ronnie?" Grell looked up, his eyes suddenly full of tears. "You don't believe me!"

Oh no. This was definitely _not _going to be a simple errand of merely dropping off paperwork. Ronald sighed to himself.

"Now, now, _senpai_," Ronald soothed, offering Grell a handkerchief. "I don't know who's right or wrong and I'm not taking sides. It _does_ look like you ate quite a few, though. You must have been pretty hungry!"

"Cravings," Grell explained, blushing and wiping at his eyes. "I just _had_ to have strawberries! I guess I got carried away."

"I won't tell, Grell," Alois assured him, patting his shoulder. "You'd probably better just get ready to apologize when someone finds out- they will, even if you don't say anything."

Ronald thought for a moment.

"Oh, wait, before I forget…you might not want to open that briefcase where just _anyone _can see," he said to Grell.

"Oh? What harm could there be? It's just loads and loads of horrible paperwork, right?" the red reaper asked.

"Umm…not quite. It really was Eric's idea, but, well…"

"What? What?" Grell squealed, getting more and more excited.

"Some of got together and got you a few things since it happened so suddenly and we weren't able to give you a real bachelorette party."

"Oh goody, presents! Must be particularly _naughty _presents!"

"Well, that generally _is_ what bachelorette presents are," Ronald said, blushing a bit.

"Wait, how did you even know that Sebby and I were going to become proper mates? The only people who knew beforehand that it might happen were Sebby, Ciel, and….Undertaker! Undertaker spilled the beans to one of you?"

"He must have been very sure that it was going to happen," Ronald said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, there's a good reason for that, I suppose. Undertaker said that I smelled so much because it was a warning to others that I was meant to be Sebby's, and if he wanted me to be able to work again and stuff that he'd have to take me as his proper mate! If Will's not happy about it, well, then he can take it up with Undertaker. It was his idea. He got it from this book he has. He said that this happened once before, a long time ago, the whole demon and reaper thing."

"So now the only reason you smell a bit is because of the baby?"

"Yup! I'm _sooo _deliriously happy!" Grell replied dreamily. "It's everything a girl could wish for! _You _ought to find yourself a mate, Ronnie!"

Alois laughed at the expression on Ronald's face.

"Me? There's no one I'm particularly serious about right now, _senpai_," he answered, a bit baffled by the sudden interest in his love life. "Let alone someone I'd bind myself to forever. But I'm glad you're happy."

"I wonder what a shinigami mating ceremony is like?" Grell mused aloud. "A demonic one like mine? Well, let's just say it's a literal pain in the butt."

Grell patted his rear for emphasis.

"Umm, _senpai_, that's a little _too _much information," Ronald replied.

"Prude," Grell giggled.

"It's not that, it's just…" Ronald looked at Alois helplessly.

"He doesn't want to hear everything about your sex life," Alois supplied helpfully.

"That's it," Ronald nodded. "Besides, it's more special, _senpai_, if you don't go telling _everyone_ about it. Not everyone's as, umm, _liberated_ as you are."

Grell laughed. He _loved_ making others uncomfortable that way.

"I guess I'm just more than most people can handle, eh, Ronnie? Thankfully Sebas-_chan_ loves me the way I am," he said.

Ronald looked at his watch.

"Well, unfortunately I ought to get going," he sighed. "I wouldn't want to get overtime or anything."

"Oh course not, Ronnie! Overtime is _awful_!" Grell commiserated.

"I suppose you'd know, eh, _senpai_?" Ronald teased.

"Oh indeed I do. Well, you'd better hurry off then."

"Bye, _senpai_! Bye, Alois!" he said, and walked around a hedge and disappeared.

"Ronnie's so thoughtful," Grell told Alois. "Besides, I don't believe him that it was all Eric's idea, getting me presents. He was probably just embarrassed to admit he had a hand in it. I really am fond of him, in a familial sort of way. He's almost a younger brother of sorts. I never had that growing up; I was the baby of the family with only older sisters."

"You know about my childhood," Alois sighed, looking at Grell. "Winding up with that creepy old pervert, losing my brother Luca…"

"It's all right, Alois," Grell said fondly. "None of us can help our pasts. We have to make the best that we can with what we have now. I'd say we both have it pretty good, wouldn't you? I have my Sebby and you have Ciel."

"Well, it's true that I have him in one sense," Alois replied, "but I'm not sure if I _really_ have him. You know what I mean?"

"Mhm! I know _exactly_ what you mean!" Grell exclaimed. "You know your partner carnally, but you're not sure if you really have their heart."

"You _do _understand!" Alois cried, embracing Grell warmly and causing him to chuckle. "Grell, you're the best! Well, I think we've got a lot of work ahead of us- we've got to get them to fall for us!"

"Just remember, Alois," Grell warned gently, "you can't order or dominate someone into loving you. Love isn't like that."

"Since when did you become such an expert on love?" Alois asked, amused.

"I'm far from an expert," Grell laughed. "I've seen a lot in my life…existence…however you want to put it. I'm a lot older than you, you know."

"How old _are_ you?"

"What an impertinent question!" Grell huffed. "A lady never reveals her age!"

Alois burst out in fresh gales of laughter.

"Okay, okay, Grell. I won't ask it again. I guess I just thought that since you're in such a sharing mood…"

"I did have a bit of a crush on Will when he and I were younger," Grell admitted.

"You're always complaining about him and what a stick in the mud he is!"

"Well he wasn't _always_ my superior so he didn't used to be Mister High and Mighty all the time. And I always _was_ better than him when it came to practice duels with our scythes; he was so easy to beat! Maybe that's why he seems to delight in finding a reason to take it away from me."

Grell gave a self-satisfied smirk as he arrived at this conclusion.

"Maybe. I certainly don't know him like you do, Grell," Alois shrugged. "Hey, what if _he_ has a crush on _you_ and takes it out on you because you don't return the sentiment?"

"Alois, that's a…rather disturbing idea," Grell said, making a face. "At any rate, I'm most definitely taken. I'm Sebby's forever and ever!"

"I wish I could say that about Ciel and me," Alois confessed. "I'd love it if I were his betrothed instead of Lizzie."

"Humans are funny that way," Grell sighed. "They don't want to admit the fact that love isn't always rational and it isn't always a boy and a girl that fall in love. Sometimes it's two boys or two girls. I suppose I should thank my lucky stars that mine is firmly in the past."

"Your what?"

"My humanity. Tiresome thing, really."

Alois was staring at him in astonishment.

"_You_ used to be _human_?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Very! You don't seem as though you'd fit in well with most people; you're just so, well…flamboyant! Out there!"

"It was my downfall," Grell said ruefully. "I was killed for it, actually. Some people thought that I would corrupt the other young people and decided to make an example of me."

"How horrible!" Alois cried.

"I admit it was frightening to die; after all, I'd always been told that 'people like me' went to a very bad place. But then I woke up in a strange place and was told that what I had been didn't matter; now that I was a shinigami I could be whatever I wanted, love whom I wanted and it wouldn't be wrong or immoral."

"So is your human disguise what you used to look like?" Alois queried.

Grell nodded.

"I was so _dull_, wouldn't have stood out in the least had I not gone and done a stupid thing like confessing to another young man that I was attracted to him. His reaction was not at all what I'd hoped for; he was horrified. I had such passion, such exuberance in me that I kept bottled up during my human life- is it any wonder that when I found out that I'd become a god of death that I'd decide to let it all out?"

"Completely understandable," Alois assured him. "You must have been really repressed! I don't care if what Ciel and I do is 'unnatural,'; it's between the two of us and no one else!"

"Exactly! Maybe someday you humans will understand that you can't decide some types of love between consenting people are right and some are wrong."

"I was telling Ciel earlier about how you and I are so much alike," Alois admitted. "You and I could be really good friends, Grell."

"As long as you're not sending _your_ butler after my Sebby," Grell warned. "Otherwise all bets are off. If Claude lays a finger on Sebas-_chan_…"

Grell showed Alois he meant it by leaning in close to him, his face in an uncharacteristic snarl which bared his threatening teeth.

"I get it, Grell!" Alois squeaked, backing away.

"Good." Grell nodded, satisfied that the message had been received clearly and understood. "Just wanted to be sure that you know where we stand."

"Friends then?"

"Friends," Grell confirmed, nodding.

"I wonder what sorts of naughty things your coworkers got you?" Alois remarked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"And what makes you think that I'd show _you_?" Grell countered, smirking back at Alois. "Children like you shouldn't see these sorts of things anyway."

"Hey!" Alois protested. "I thought we were friends, teammates, that we were going to help each other win our partner's heart! Besides, I'm _far_ from innocent; Ciel and I _are_ lovers, after all."

"Which _doesn't _mean that I'll allow you into _every_ aspect of my private life. By the way, the whipped cream and cherries were a nice touch."

"What? How'd you know?" Alois demanded.

"Sebastian," Grell shrugged. "It's part of our bond. When he needs me for any reason, I can see what he's seeing; I suppose that if he were in trouble it would help me to locate him. I imagine he was feeling jealous and wishing he were doing the same thing with me as you were doing with Ciel."

"Here and I thought I was just embarrassing Ciel by distracting him so that he'd forget to send Sebastian away! I didn't know it was allowing _you_ to spy on us like that!"

"It wasn't as if I tried to; it just happened. All of a sudden I saw you two as if I were looking though his eyes. I have his mark after all; see?"

Grell lifted aside his hair to show his mating seal.

"It looks almost like Ciel's contract seal, but it feels different somehow," Alois mused aloud, running his hand over it. "A different sort of energy was put into it, I suppose. Not just ownership and obligation, but love."

"Love? You can feel that?" Grell gasped, hopeful.

"I'm almost certain of it," Alois answered. He looked up at the shinigami. "Grell, you might already have your wish; I think you _already_ have his heart. He just hasn't said those three magic words: 'I love you.'"

"He always was a stubborn one," Grell sighed. "I think he put so much energy into disliking me that it's hard for him to admit to himself that it just might be that now he loves me. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes a bit of persuasion from Undertaker to get him to say it."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Alois told him. "I mean, I don't think it'll come to that. If he hasn't said it beforehand, I'm sure he will when the baby's born; there's something about having a family that will make him realize what a good thing he has with you."

"Since when did _you_ become such an expert on love?" Grell teased, reminding Alois of when he'd asked the same thing of Grell.

"You might be older, but I think I've had more experience with relationships," Alois grinned. "Especially those of a particular nature, if you know what I mean."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well then, perhaps you might as well see the presents. I might find something that I have no idea of its use!" Grell giggled.

No sooner had Grell reached out to open the briefcase than a large shape came hurtling towards him and bowled him over! The form shifted a bit, and Grell found himself being thoroughly licked by what appeared at first glance to be a nude man.

"Blech! Ugh, Pluto, that's enough!" Grell laughed, scratching the demon dog's head a bit.

"Arf!" Pluto barked happily, settling back on his haunches and panting with his tongue hanging out.

Sebastian soon appeared, having been in pursuit of Pluto.

"There you are, you naughty dog!" he scolded.

Pluto looked dismayed and made a small whining sound. He edged away from Sebastian and curled up on the ground beside Grell, as if hoping Grell would save him from further scolding or discipline.

"I take it Pluto got away again?" Alois commented.

"I had thought that Finny had ensured his chain was secure. Apparently not," Sebastian said, making a disgusted face. It was no secret that he loathed dogs and that Ciel had most likely kept the mutt to annoy his butler.

It was then that Sebastian saw the damage to the strawberry patch and incriminating strawberry stains around his mate's mouth.

"Did you eat all those, Grell?" he sighed.

"Not _all_, Sebas-_chan_!" Grell asserted. "Alois ate some too!"

"I barely ate _any_!" Alois protested, offended at Grell's attempt to incriminate him.

"I did eat _most_ of them," Grell admitted, shamefaced. "I'm sorry! I had the biggest craving for strawberries and then, well…you can guess what happened next."

Pluto then took it upon himself to lick Grell's face clean.

"Eeeww! Not my _mouth_!" Grell protested, trying to shove Pluto away. "Dog kisses are fine anywhere else, but not there!"

"Pluto! Come here now!" Sebastian ordered.

Pluto let out a small, resigned _woof_ , walked over to Sebastian and sat at his feet.

"I suppose this is something else I must fix," Sebastian sighed. "A butler's work is never done."

"I hope you aren't too terribly cross with me, Sebas-_chan_," Grell said, looking dismayed. "I was so worried when Alois pointed out what I'd done that I nearly bit his head off. Not literally, of course."

"Do let me know when you have cravings in the future; I'd hate to have you get yourself into trouble, especially if I were occupied with the young master."

"But you're so _good_ at getting me out of fixes," Grell pointed out.

"I'd prefer you that you not get into them in the first place," Sebastian responded, a hint of a smile on his face. "I can't be around you every moment of the day."

"Very true," Grell admitted. "I suppose Ciel has you quite busy today."

"He does have quite a few meetings this morning," Sebastian replied. "I really should be getting back."

"You're such a hard worker, Sebby dear," Grell marveled. "I suppose that means you have to leave too, eh, Plu-Plu?"

The demon hound made a sort of sigh.

"Well, perhaps Sebby will give you a treat if you behave yourself for the rest of the day," Grell continued.

Pluto barked happily and looked up expectantly at Sebastian. If he had been in his dog form, his tail no doubt would have been thumping the ground enthusiastically.

"We shall see," Sebastian said, looking at Pluto. "I shall see you later, Grell."

Grell stood up and Sebastian surprised him by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Grell reddened as he recalled that Alois was still there.

"By the way, Grell," Sebastian whispered, "you _do _look very pretty in red."

As Sebastian and Pluto left, Grell sighed happily.

"I told you," Alois grinned. "He's definitely fallen for you. The old Sebastian would _never_ behave like that in front of _anyone_. He's like a completely new demon."

It was late at night and Sebastian was assisting Ciel in getting ready for bed. Alois was already in his nightshirt in the bed waiting impatiently for Ciel to join him.

"This will be so much fun, Ciel, like a sleepover!" Alois cheered. "And I'm here, so you don't have to have Sebastian sit with you until you fall asleep or anything. Besides, I'm sure he has better things- or _people_- to do!"

Alois burst out laughing at his own joke.

Ciel gave him a look as if he'd gone a bit too far or was being embarrassing.

"Oh, come off it, Ciel! He's a _newlywed_! You're supposed to tease people who've just gotten married, making horrible sexual puns and such!" Alois said.

"I live to do whatever my master requires of me," Sebastian spoke up, though whether he was addressing Alois or Ciel was unclear. A small smile on his face revealed that he had indeed caught the joke and found it at least somewhat amusing.

"_Come on_, Ciel-y!" Alois pouted, a bit of brattiness showing through with his impatience. "You're in your pajamas, what more could you need?"

He grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"Must you be so rough, Trancy?" Ciel shouted, showing his annoyance by using Alois' title. "You'll knock over the tea service at the bedside!"

"I'm sorry," Alois said, his eyes going big as if he were afraid that Ciel might strike him.

Ciel started. This was something new- the Earl of Trancy, with his need for dominance and having things his way, was actually apologizing and looking as if he cared what someone else thought of him!

"Will you be all right, my lords?" Sebastian asked, trying to sense the mood and if anything further would be required of him.

Ciel took a deep breath.

"We're fine, Sebastian. I shall see you in the morning," he directed.

"Yes, _bocchan_," Sebastian acknowledged, bowing and gathering the tea things on a cart to bring with him.

The two young earls were alone together, finally.

"Did you really mean that? That you were sorry," Ciel clarified.

"Of course!" Alois replied, wondering where Ciel was going with this.

"It's just that- well, I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for anything before."

A pause. Ciel's expression seemed to soften further from its usual nearly unreadable expression.

"You really _do_ care," Ciel said softly, looking into Alois' eyes.

"Yes, Ciel," Alois replied in a loud whisper, as if someone might hear although Sebastian was long gone. "Ciel…I…I…"

"What is it, Alois?" Ciel encouraged gently.

This was it. Alois was frightened; this was the moment and there was no going back. Would he crash and burn, or would he soar? Was he daring to fly, like Icarus, too close to the sun and would be punished for his hubris?

"I…I love you, Ciel," Alois admitted.

Ciel suddenly felt strange inside; he hadn't allowed anyone this close to him besides Sebastian since his parents' death. He'd even kept his beloved aunt, known to many as Madam Red, at arm's length in a sense. Could he truly allow someone else to share his life in such an intimate way, to share his secrets and fears, to be vulnerable in front of them?

"I…I understand if you don't feel the same way," Alois broke in hurriedly, fearing the worst- that Ciel's silence was a rejection.

"That isn't it at all," Ciel replied, a small smile on his face. "It's just…been so long. Sebastian has been the only one I could count on all these years."

"I suppose I could say the same for myself. Well, there are Claude, and the triplets, and Hannah- but she's useless," Alois commented, rolling his eyes. He became serious again. "I haven't dared to let anyone other than my butler to get close to me either."

Ciel's heart was pounding hard, as if it would burst.

"Then Alois…I offer you my love as well. Teach me how to live again," he said.

Alois looked as if he would cry from sheer happiness.

"I understand that you still need your vengeance," he told Ciel. "I won't make you break your compact with Sebastian but please, let me help as much as I can."

To his surprise, it was Ciel who initiated the kiss that followed.

"Ciel-y," Alois breathed softly, as if the nickname were a prayer.

Lips met and parted again and again, and nightclothes were shed. By candlelight, Alois' hair looked as golden as an angel's.

_The looks of an angel but a devil in bed,_ Ciel thought. _Well, let's see if I can match him in deviltry. _

Alois watched as Ciel scooted down and began to pleasure Alois with his tongue. The sight of that little pink tongue lapping at his cock was nearly enough to drive Alois over the edge right then and there. It didn't help that Ciel was looking up at him with a very naughty look. Alois met his gaze just as Ciel took him into his mouth as far as he was able.

"Ohh!" Alois gasped. "Ciel, you'd best be careful if you don't want to get a mouthful of…"

And then Ciel was climbing up and forwards, positioning his perfect little hole right above Alois' hardness and sliding himself onto it without any further preparation. Ciel paused for a bit, causing Alois to worry.

"Ciel-y, are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he asked.

Ciel's response was to begin, slowly at first and then faster, to ride Alois within an inch of his life.

"Ciel! Nnngghh! C…ciel!" Alois cried, reaching out to pump the smaller boy's cock as he was nearly overcome by pleasure.

"Do you…like this, Alois?" Ciel panted, looking down at him.

"Ohhh, yes!"

"Want more?"

Alois couldn't believe what had gotten into Ciel and turned him into such an aggressive little bottom tonight.

All he could manage was a strained, "Yes!" as Ciel began to pound onto him as hard as he could. The feeling of Ciel's warm seed landing on his stomach was enough to cause him to cum as well, filling Ciel to the brim.

As an exhausted Earl Phantomhive dismounted and flopped onto the bed, Alois noted the leakage.

"I must have gotten your arse with a good-sized load there, Ciel-y," he commented with a smirk. "You're just _dripping_ from it. I like seeing that."

"I suppose it assures you of your sexual prowess," Ciel replied with a little smirk of his own.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you just used the word _sexual_," Alois teased. "Next you'll be saying _arse_ and _cock_ and all that."

"Don't be so crude," Ciel returned.

"Crude?" Alois laughed. "You're doing it again, going all prim and proper on me after we've finished with fucking. You still need to loosen up a bit, Ciel dear."

"Did you just refer to me by an endearing epithet?"

"Yes, I called you 'dear,'" Alois repeated. "Don't worry, I won't do it in front of anyone that matters. I know you have a reputation to uphold, unlike me. I can do whatever I want and I don't have anyone to answer to. Except for you, that is."

Ciel blushed as Alois lifted one of Ciel's hands to his lips and kissed it gently, as a man might do to a noblewoman.

"Am I embarrassing you, Ciel?" he asked.

"No matter what position I might take in bed, it makes me feel silly when you treat me like a woman."

"Sorry, Ciel-y," Alois said contritely. "I was just trying to be sweet to you."

"I never took you for a romantic, Alois."

"Well, perhaps you bring that out in me. By the way, I imagine Meirin will have to wash these sheets tomorrow- we've made them absolutely filthy," Alois laughed.

"Enough. It's time for sleep now," Ciel asserted, blowing out the candle and then letting Alois snuggle up behind him and drawing him into a spooning position.

"Goodnight, Ciel-y," Alois murmured sleepily. "You've made me very happy tonight."

Back in the servants' quarters, Sebastian had walked into the room he shared with Grell to see his mate lying on the bed looking at a volume of Shakespeare, no doubt his favorite play "Romeo and Juliet." That wasn't the unusual part, though. What w_as_ was the other activity Grell was engaged in. There was a wooden stick in his hand, to which was attached a large, purple _thing_ which he kept repeatedly drawing in and out of his carefully rounded lips. When he spotted his Sebby in the room, he removed the object to speak.

"Oh, Sebby, didn't notice you were here," he said.

It was a sort of sucker in the shape of a penis. Where had he gotten _that_? Then Sebastian noticed that all Grell was wearing was a pair of red, satiny panties. Grell sat up and resumed sucking on- pleasuring?- the lollycock.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian ground out, driven to distraction by the erotic sight.

Grell paused again, removing the sucker.

"Practicing," he replied cheekily. "You said you wouldn't let me with teeth like mine so I thought that if I could show you I could do it to a harmless object that couldn't feel any pain that you'd let me do it to you."

"Where did _that_ come from," Sebastian asked, indicating what Grell was holding in his hand, "and that delightful undergarment?"

"Presents," Grell answered. "It wasn't _just _paperwork that Ronnie brought me; there were naughty bachelorette gifts! Though I don't even _want_ to guess how anyone managed to figure out my size."

The lollycock went back into Grell's mouth and he went back to his reading. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes- Grell was playing hard to get! It was such a reversal from his usual forward behavior that Sebastian was being slowly driven crazy.

"Grell," he tried.

Still nothing from the reaper. Sebastian found himself mentally inserting his own cock in place of the candy one in Grell's mouth.

"Grell, I…" he began again, but somehow couldn't get any more words out.

A pause, then Grell slowly looked up at him, removing the lollycock once again.

"Did you want something, Sebas-_chan_? I just got to the best part!" he said with an expression as if Sebastian were actually _bothering_ him!

Sebastian had had about all he could take. His eyes flared pink and he shoved Grell onto his back on the bed, knocking the book to the floor and causing the sucker to land on top of it.

"Oh, now you've gone and ruined my lolly!" Grell mock-complained.

Sebastian pinned his mate down and began to thoroughly kiss him using plenty of the tongue for which Grell had so begged earlier in their acquaintance. He suddenly found a comment he'd made in the past to Ciel when Ciel had first encountered Grell in his true form coming into his mind: "He's a divine being…a grim reaper."

_A divine being indeed_, Sebastian thought lasciviously. _He's enough to drive even the most staid demon insane with desire for him. _

Then Sebastian noticed an interesting find on the bedside table, probably yet another gift: a pair of fuzzy handcuffs much like the ones he'd seen Alois using on Ciel earlier in the day. Without hesitation he put them on Grell's wrists and chained him to the headboard with them. Sebastian saw a definite twitch in the front of Grell's panties at this.

"So you like engaging in a little bondage, eh, Grell?" he smirked at the reaper.

"Oh, yes, Sebby! I _adore_ being dominated by you; it makes me feel so delightfully _feminine_," Grell assured him.

Sebastian began to trail soft, moist kisses from Grell's lips slowly down to his hips.

"Mmmm," Grell moaned softly, loving the sensations he was receiving.

Sebastian then caught the top hem of the panties in his teeth and slowly dragged them down, making eye contact with Grell the whole time. Grell's eyes never left his, trying to anticipate what Sebastian might do next. He stretched a bit, helping Sebastian out with the panty removal. Grell's erection sprang free as if begging for attention. Sebastian nibbled at the sensitive skin just to the side of the red curls, causing Grell to make little whining sounds as he tried to get his mate to direct his ministrations just a little bit to the side where his hardness waited. But Sebastian stubbornly refused, continuing with the teasing.

"Spread for me, Grell," he said.

Grell eagerly slid his legs apart, keeping his feet flat on the bed. Sebastian grasped the halves of Grell's ass and spread them with his hands, then began to tease around the hole with his tongue. Grell gasped.

"Oh, Sebby, mmmm, that tongue of yours!" he purred.

Sebastian reached for Grell's soft sac and began to massage his balls while continuing the teasing with his tongue.

"S…Sebbyyyy!" Grell cried, being driven crazy.

Sebastian chuckled low, loving Grell's responsiveness. He licked up and over Grell's ass and over his hip back around to the base of his cock. He looked up at Grell, his eyes full of lust.

"Would you like me to suck you, Grell?" he asked, his voice silky and smooth.

"Pleeeaassse, Sebas-_chan_!" begged the redhead.

"Very well then."

So saying, Sebastian used his skilled tongue to swirl around Grell's shaft, then teasing the head for what seemed like an agonizing yet delightful eternity to Grell before finally taking Grell's cock completely into his mouth and into his throat. Grell knew that he wasn't as big as his Sebby but he wasn't small either and was very impressed.

"I…I'm not _ch..choking _you, am…am I, Sebby?" Grell managed.

Sebastian looked at him and made a small growl in the negative.

After a few more minutes of such skilled attentions Grell came hard, releasing into Sebastian's mouth. He sighed in pleasure as Sebastian got up, licking a few stray drops of cum from his lips. Sebastian crouched over him, pumping his own cock until he too came, streaking Grell's stomach with his seed.

"And I thought it was impressive when you said you could tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue," Grell grinned, coming down off his orgasmic high.

Sebastian found the little key for the handcuffs and set Grell free.

"That was a very good trick you pulled earlier, Grell," he commented.

"I actually managed to get my paperwork done and then Alois and I took a look at the presents and he sort of helped me come up with the idea," Grell admitted.

"That devious boy," Sebastian said. "I shall have to thank him sometime."

He looked at the clock.

"It's getting quite late, Grell. You should have been in bed several hours ago; you need your rest now. Our baby needs you to be well-rested so it can grow well."

"You're right, Sebby. Mommy's sorry," Grell said, looking down at his stomach. "We need sleep so you can be as healthy as you can."

He cleaned himself off and crawled under the covers. Sebastian soon followed, and they drifted off to sleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

Early one late September morning, Grell woke up from a restless sleep. It was getting more and more difficult to find a comfortable position to lie in with a large bump in the way. He knew it was likely to get even bigger as he still had something like three months to go. He stretched and yawned and got out of bed, leaving Sebastian to sleep.

Grell was very excited; Will had finally allowed him to come back to work at headquarters, supposing that most of the initial hormonal nonsense was over with and that Grell was likely more emotionally stable. As he dressed, he noticed just how obvious his condition had become, and it made him grin. Perhaps he could talk Will into letting him wear a skirt? It would be nice and comfortable. For a time he had kept himself relatively secluded, not wanting to alarm the human servants, but he knew they'd have to find out sooner or later. Shrugging, he walked downstairs.

The first person to spot him was Meirin. _Crash! _She dropped the plates she'd been carrying, staring at the strange being in front of her. That's when Grell realized he'd been negligent in putting on his human form, not that that would have hidden his pregnancy anyway.

"Finny, Bard, there's a…a…thing in the house!" Meirin shrieked.

The others came running, and soon all three were standing there transfixed. Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs, pulling on his shirt and waistcoat.

"Calm down, everyone," he ordered. "There's no need to panic. You already know Grell, after all."

"That's _Grell_?" Finny said, amazed. "Well, the face sort of looks like him anyway."

"Grell has been keeping his true form from you. After all, a grim reaper tends to make others panic."

"_Grim reaper?_" the three exclaimed together.

"He hasn't come for us, has he?" Bard asked, not looking as scared as the other two, but still cautious.

Grell laughed.

"No, I haven't. You're not on my 'to die' list, after all," he said.

Suddenly, he felt a strange fluttering sensation inside him. After he felt it again a few seconds later, it dawned on him what was occurring; he was feeling the baby move for the first time!

"Sebby! The baby's moving!" he squealed. "Oh my goodness!"

Sebastian came down to where Grell was standing and put his own hand on Grell's bump. He could feel his child shift and wiggle inside of its mother. He found himself smiling too.

"Baby?" Finny asked. "Grell's having a baby?"

"I should have guessed; just look at him!" Meirin chimed in, overcoming her fright and getting excited. "Only a pregnant woman looks like that!"

"But Grell's a…" Bard trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Suffice it to say that while Grell outwardly resembles a male he has the capability to bear children," Sebastian said, leaving out the whole "and he feels like he's really a woman" part.

Noticing Sebastian's smile, Meirin started to put two and two together.

"Sebastian, are _you_ the baby's daddy?" she asked.

"Yes," Sebastian acknowledged.

Meirin instantly got a nosebleed and fainted, no doubt mentally picturing Sebastian and Grell in the act that led to the baby's conception.

"Oh, now, Sebastian, did you have to go and make her do that?" Finny said.

"Aww, she'll be all right," Bard asserted. "We just need to have her lie down with a cold cloth on her head and she'll come to."

"I know this is a lot to take in," Grell spoke up, "and I'm sorry I kept it from everyone for so long. I was afraid of this happening."

He looked a bit shamefaced at the panic he'd caused.

"It's all right, Grell!" Finny assured him. "After all, if we can handle a demon dog I think we can handle a grim reaper around here! Well, _two_ if we count the baby!"

Meirin started to stir again.

"So it's…real? I thought that maybe I was dreaming," she said. "Sebastian, I didn't know that you and Grell were that close!"

"We weren't at first," Sebastian replied, "but things changed."

Meirin slowly got to her feet and came up to Grell.

"Can I feel?" she asked, starting to get excited in that way that only women can.

"Of course!" Grell answered, beaming proudly.

She put her hand gently on him.

"I felt it kick!" she exclaimed. "Oh, how adorable! How much longer until it's born?"

"We imagine something like a little more than three months as it's nearly October, but that's only a guess. I've never dealt with an expectant reaper before," Sebastian replied.

"I'm so excited!" Grell exclaimed. "Now that I can actually _feel_ the baby, it seems even _more_ real!" He clasped his hands contentedly on his bump. "My precious little one," he crooned.

It seemed to Sebastian that every day lately had brought new changes to his mate's body; it was becoming more and more feminine, which of course delighted Grell. Not every change was so pleasing to Sebastian, however. Last night during foreplay, for example. He'd been gently licking and sucking at one of Grell's nipples when suddenly there was something odd and liquid in his mouth. It was then that Sebastian realized that Grell would likely be able to feed his baby naturally. Grell had been extremely embarrassed, and Sebastian had had to get a drink of water to wash away the unpleasant taste.

After they'd made love, Sebastian had found himself falling asleep curled in an odd sort of position, his head and arms around Grell's bump as if protecting it. That's when he came to a startling conclusion: he had most definitely fallen in love with his mate. For some reason, though, he had yet to actually verbalize the three magic words: "I love you." Perhaps it was that demons and love didn't go together naturally. He knew how much it would mean to Grell to hear the words, but every time he started to try they got stuck in his throat.

He came back to the present to realize that Grell was giving him a puzzled look.

"Sebby? Sebbbyyy…." he sing-songed, waving a hand in front of Sebastian's face.

"My apologies for wool-gathering, Grell," Sebastian said.

"It's all right. I suppose feeling the baby has gotten you all thoughtful and it probably makes you realize even more that this is really happening," Grell remarked. "I mean, I bonded with the baby very early because it's growing in me; it must be harder for daddies."

Just then, a grandfather clock chimed.

"I must be awakening the young master," Sebastian apologized. "He has some errands to do in town and I know that you wanted to visit with Undertaker a bit before work."

"Oh, yes!" Grell grinned. "I have some things to ask him. That, and I haven't seen him in awhile!"

"I had thought that you found him rather unnerving," Sebastian commented.

Grell laughed.

"Pfft! That was a great act, wasn't it? As if a death god would ever be frightened of another of their own kind."

"Then you're not afraid of William?"

"Not of him _per se_, it's more what he can _do_ to me. Taking away my scythe and such!" Grell grumbled. "At least I get that back today! Not that I'll be doing much actual reaping for awhile; maybe some of the easier jobs."

A few hours later the carriage pulled up in front of Undertaker's shop and Sebastian came down from the seat to assist Grell in alighting as a gentleman should.

"I hope that your first day back at work goes smoothly," Sebastian said to Grell

"Me too!" Grell replied, settling for giving Sebastian's hand a small squeeze so as not to commit too egregious an act of PDA in front of his mate's employer.

He paused a moment and watched the carriage pull away with an adoring smile.

"Do come in!" a familiar voice called, followed by a cackling laugh.

"What exactly is so amusing, hmm?" Grell asked, walking into the shop. He paused and looked down at himself. "Oh, I suppose you _would_ find this funny."

"Now, now, Miss Sutcliff- or do I call you Mrs. Michaelis now?- no offense intended. You know me better than that," Undertaker replied. "It was just that seeing you with your own little one on the way made me think of when you were made."

"Getting a little nostalgic?" Grell teased.

"I'm allowed a bit of sentimentality since you were the last soul I reaped before I retired," Undertaker replied, rapping Grell lightly on the head with a book. "I admit it was a bit painful watching you lying there dying; you were so obviously frightened and suffering. You actually seemed grateful, though, when I stepped in to end things."

"Well of _course_ I was! I wanted it to stop hurting! _You_ try being brutally murdered sometime!" Grell sniffed, rolling his eyes.

"Imagine my surprise when your cinematic record started acting up on me, refusing to play correctly! It took a bit before I realized that I had a reaper in the making on my hands! That doesn't happen often, you know. I had to whisk you off to the shingami realm as soon as I could."

"I love this story," Grell smiled, sounding like a child enjoying their favorite bedtime story being read to them. He sat down on a coffin which was conveniently located to act as a bench of sorts.

"I remember waiting to see what you _really_ looked like, what appearance your soul most wanted. Your hair started turning a bright red and when you finally opened your eyes they were a beautiful green," Undertaker recalled. "And those teeth- a nice touch! Ehehehe!"

"But if it was the appearance my soul most wanted, then why didn't I become a woman in body as well as in my heart?"

"That's one thing I'm not certain of, and there are very few things that puzzle me," Undertaker admitted.

"At least I'm getting one of the things I most wanted," Grell said, fondly patting where the baby lay.

"You know, I might have made a pass at you myself when I saw how lovely you'd become after your transformation if I hadn't felt the block."

"Block?"

"A sort of nudging at my thoughts that was telling me to not even think about you in that way."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Grell demanded.

"Would you have believed me if I had? I doubt it. You were like a baby, new to the whole reaper business and just getting your bearings, so to speak."

"Did I reek of demon back then?"

"No. From what I understand about the soulmate bond, it seems that the scent marker isn't activated until one has…carnal knowledge of one's destined mate. Before that it's merely a subtle 'don't touch me' feeling that anyone else other than your mate will get from you if they have any amorous intentions towards you."

"If this bond is so powerful, why wasn't I absolutely irresistible to Sebby? He was so horrible to me for so long, hitting me in the face and things like that! So brutish!"

"Even a bond as powerful as yours isn't absolute; it still leaves room for free will. It's a very strong compulsion, I'll grant you that, but it _can_ be refused. You must remember that demons aren't the most social creatures, either. They may live in the same place- that is, hell- but unless they're seeking a mate they're pretty much lone wolves."

Undertaker left the room and came back with tea in beakers, handing one to Grell. As Grell took a sip, he thought of one crucial question.

"So how exactly am I going to _have_ this baby, anyway?" he asked. "It's not as if I have a…"

"Well, you'll certainly have one when it gets closer to the baby's birth," Undertaker broke in, "although that particular womanly attribute will disappear again after it's born."

"Oh," Grell said, a bit amazed at just _how_ feminine he was apparently going to get. "I was beginning to worry a little- I imagine it would be _very_ uncomfortable if it came out the way it got in!"

Undertaker broke out in wild gales of laughter. Grell gasped a bit as the baby suddenly jumped, apparently startled by the sound.

"That's a good one!" he declared. "It wasn't even a proper joke but it still gave me a first-rate laugh! Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I think your laugh gave the baby a bit of a fright though!" Grell replied. He stroked his stomach soothingly, murmuring, "It's all right, baby, that's just Undertaker. You won't be so scared when you actually get to meet him."

"I have an idea for something else amusing! How about a little trick that's said to tell you whether you'll have a boy or a girl?" Undertaker suggested, a mischievous look to his face.

"What is it?"

"Well, first I'll need a hair"- here Undertaker suddenly reached out and plucked one long, red strand from Grell's head- "and your ring. I promise I won't harm it."

Grell wiggled the ring off his finger with a dubious look and handed it over. He watched as Undertaker tied the ring at one end of the hair.

"Now we hold this over the baby and watch," the elder reaper said.

Slowly, ever so slowly the ring began to move. It wavered a bit but then began to swing in a steady side to side motion.

"What's that mean?" Grell asked.

"That's for a girl!" Undertaker asserted. "For a boy it would move in a circle."

He handed the ring back to Grell, who put it safely back on his finger.

"I'm getting my girl!" Grell grinned. "Ooh, I hope it's right!"

"Oh, I bet she'll be a beauty, especially when she's…"

"Stop!" Grell interjected. "I know what you're going to say next, and I don't want to hear it! Nothing about funerals when it comes to my daughter! This is one situation where even _I_ don't want to think about death!"

"Sorry!" Undertaker apologized, not sounding very sorry at all. There was still the hint of incipient laughter in his voice.

"I should hope so!" Grell snapped, feeling a sudden ferocious protectiveness towards any possible threat to his unborn baby.

"Easy, Miss Sutcliff!" Undertaker said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I don't mean any harm by it! Let's not get our temper up over a little mistake."

Grell took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. What was the matter with him? It wasn't like him to lose his patience with Undertaker like this.

"It must be motherly instincts kicking in," he said, feeling a bit sheepish. Of course Undertaker didn't mean any harm- it was just how he was!

"That's definitely it," Undertaker agreed.

Just then a grandfather clock chimed, telling Grell that they'd been reminiscing for longer than he'd thought.

"Looks like it's time for work," he smiled. "I'll stop by again sometime. Been lovely chatting!"

With that, Grell closed his eyes and disappeared, transported to the shinigami realm.

**Author Note: I realize I've probably taken liberties with Grell and Undertaker's past history, but I thought it would make things a bit more interesting to give them a sort of "special" bond. And I just had fun imagining the servants freaking out at Grell's slipup!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Click click click…_

The ladies in the Scythe Maintenance Department knew exactly who was coming before the footsteps' owner appeared; there was only one reaper who wore those distinctive heeled ankle boots, after all.

"He's back!" Jenny grinned, turning to her coworker Annette.

The ladies loved Grell; he wasn't pushy and didn't lord it over them that he was out doing actual reaping while they took care of the scythes. In fact, he was actually more like one of them.

"Hello, girls!" Grell trilled, walking up to the counter and offering a little wave. "I do hope you've been taking care of my precious scythe; I've missed it so!"

"Of _course_ we have, Grell," Annette assured him. "I'll just go fetch it. Be right back!"

"My, the baby certainly is growing!" Jenny commented, smiling and looking at Grell's midsection.

"Oh yes, and I'm _so _excited!" Grell replied, grinning. "Who would've ever thought- me, a mother-to-be!"

"I'm happy for you," she said. "You're such a nice person; you deserve something good like this happening to you."

"You're too kind," he responded, patting his bump softly. "I think the baby was napping a bit ago, but it's certainly awake now! I suppose you'll be wanting a feel; everyone does, it seems."

Jenny came around the counter and rested her hand on where the baby was. Sure enough, she felt little movements and every now and then a stronger kick or punch.

"How sweet! Do you know what it's going to be?" she asked.

"I'm sure Sebby could tell me for certain, but in a way I want to be surprised. Undertaker seems to think it will be a girl."

"He of all people would know," Jenny said, nodding. "There isn't much information that he _doesn't_ have, after all."

Just then, Annette returned with the death scythe.

"Here you are, Grell!" she declared, handing it to him. "You be careful with that now!"

She wagged a finger at him in a joking warning, looking steadily at his bump.

"I certainly will," he mock-huffed. "I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to my little darling!" A round of laughter broke out from the back room; had everyone stopped their work to listen in on the exchange? "I'll probably be stuck at my desk until it's born anyway. Will's been surprisingly protective of me since I found out I was expecting."

"Well, from what I hear there's only ever been one previous demon/reaper pregnancy," she shrugged. "Your baby's a rare occurrence resulting from two species that are normally mortal enemies. And you know what?"

"What?" Grell asked, curious.

"I hear it wasn't even willing, that first ever halfling. One of our very own reapers, shamefully raped by a demon," she whispered confidentially.

"Oh my, that _is _awful," Grell said, his eyes wide. "Whatever became of the baby?"

"No one knows exactly," Annette replied. "Supposedly it was raised by its reaper mother but when it got older it ran away to find its demon father."

"Well, _I'll_ never have to worry about _that_," Grell declared confidently. "Sebby and I _are_ mates and his young master is letting me stay with them. We'll have a perfect little family!"

"I hate to interrupt your chit-chat, Sutcliff, but you have work to do," a familiar voice broke in. It was William, who had just come from the elevator. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose with his own scythe.

Grell straightened up and put on his best "can-do" expression. "Yes! Right, Will! Well then, ta-ta!" He gave a small, feminine goodbye wave as he followed William back to the elevator and back upstairs, his chainsaw resting on his shoulder.

He turned to William when they were alone in the elevator and grinned. "I can never thank you enough for letting me come back to the office! It was getting so dreadfully _boring_ sitting in my bedroom day after day filling out paperwork with no one else to keep me company but the young earl's lover! Not that he's unpleasant; far from it! Still, I do like variety."

"Enough, Sutcliff," William ground out, wondering how much more idle, irritating prattle he would have to listen to before they arrived at their floor. Grell's voice tended to grate on him after more than a few seconds.

When they got off the elevator and walked into the main part of the office, it seemed as though a sea of curious faces, belonging to those not high-ranking enough to merit their own private offices, was looking at him curiously. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Ronald, who of course had acted as a sort of delivery boy for William during Grell's absence.

"Yes, yes, everyone, I know it's become rather obvious now that I have a little one on the way," Grell remarked to no one in particular. "You act as though you've never seen an expectant mother before." He seemed amused at all the attention he was getting.

"Come along now," William directed, leading the way to his office. He spotted Eric and beckoned for him to follow himself and Grell. Eric looked at Grell with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he'd done that merited him getting hauled into the manager's office with the troublemaking redhead. Grell gave him a helpless look and a shrug in response.

When all three were safely inside, William shut the door behind them for privacy.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've called the two of you in here," he said.

"Well yeah, actually…" Eric trailed off.

"I'm feeling in a surprisingly generous mood today," William announced. "That's why I'm allowing you, Sutcliff, one final reaping before I must insist you work solely from your office for the remainder of your pregnancy. And that's where you come in, Slingby. You're to keep an eye on Sutcliff here and ensure that no harm befalls him or the infant he's carrying."

Grell could tell that Eric wanted to roll his eyes at being forced to play babysitter and bodyguard.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," he said, looking sheepishly at the other reaper. "I never knew he was planning this."

"This ought to be a rather straightforward one," William said, reading from a file. "James Flannery, 21, suicide. Gunshot to the head in fifteen minutes. Best be on your way." He shut the file and handed it to Eric.

On the way out, they happened to pass Alan Humphries.

"Don't worry, I won't keep him long," Grell teased. "He's all yours after this!"

Alan reddened and looked like he wanted to disappear. Unlike Grell, he preferred to be more discreet with his love life.

Once back in London, Eric paused to double-check the address on the case file.

"Yup, this would be it," he said, nodding at a rather dilapidated tenement house. "Second floor. It says he's been jilted by his fiancée."

"Oh, what a tragic death!" Grell rhapsodized, his green eyes lighting with enthusiasm. "If your love leaves you, why not end it all? I wonder if he's leaving a delightfully sorrowful note, telling the world that he simply can't bear to live without his darling!"

Eric was beginning to think William was right; Grell might enjoy his job a _little_ too much. He opened the front door.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing for Grell to enter.

"How gentlemanly of you, Eric," Grell remarked, going inside and heading up the rickety staircase.

A few steps up, Grell's foot broke right through a stair.

"Careful!" Eric gasped, catching Grell as he began to plunge forward onto the next steps up. "William will have my hide if something happens to you!"

"Dear me, this place is _awfully _run down!" he commented.

They opened a door and arrived at the soon-to-be death scene. A young man who rather resembled some tragic Romantic poet had just finished writing something down- quite likely the hoped-for suicide note- and raised the gun to his head. With a bloodthirsty, maniacal grin, Grell revved his chainsaw and swung into action just as the gun went off. He could have sworn that Mr. Flannery caught a glimpse of him and opened his eyes in shock at the end. Covered in blood, Grell studied the cinematic record as it played.

"Pity," he commented, collecting the soul. "Seems another one destined for Down Below."

Eric sighed and looked at Grell. Several splashes of blood had hit him as well due to Grell's enthusiasm.

"Did you _really_ have to do that?" he said. "You can't just, you know, nick them a bit? Just enough to get the soul?"

"Oh, where's the fun in that, Eric?" Grell pouted. "It's _so_ much _better_ this way!" He licked at the blood on his face that he could reach with his tongue, managing to look rather vampiric as he did so.

"Honestly, Grell, you're such a damn _ghoul_ about it. Well, we'd best be filling out these forms and getting back- William doesn't want you gone a _second_ more than you have to be. And you are _definitely _cleaning yourself up before you even _think _of reporting back to him."

"One last hurrah before hanging up my scythe for awhile!" Grell cried dramatically, wiping imaginary tears from one eye.

A snort of laughter escaped Eric. Grell took the all-important paperwork from Eric and began filling out a few of the initial forms.

"There," he said. "We can finish the rest back at the office."

When Grell turned in his paperwork at the end of the day William was astonished. Everything had been filled out _perfectly_!

"Well, Sutcliff, it appears there's hope for you yet," he remarked dryly, about as close to praise as he was willing to give his irritating underling. "This is the best I've seen from you in some time. Perhaps impending motherhood is settling you down a bit, making you more responsible, yes?"

"Maybe it is, Will," Grell replied thoughtfully. "By the way, thank you again for the chance to get in one last reaping before the baby comes. It was _delightful_."

That evening, Grell was enthusiastically recounting his day to Sebastian before bed.

"I really enjoyed myself- it was good to get back with the other reapers!" he said.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Grell," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, and Eric saved me! Will let me have one last go at reaping before I have to stay at the office for some time. It was in this horribly run-down house and a stair broke and I fell and he _caught_ me!"

"You're all right?" Sebastian asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"I didn't _actually_ fall; I just came very close. He grabbed me before I could actually hit the ground."

"Give him my thanks the next time you see him, will you? I'd do it myself, but a demon tends to cause panic in your realm merely by being present."

"Of course, Sebas-_chan_!" Grell smiled, undressing. He was about to put on his nightgown when Sebastian stopped him.

"Let me look at you for a bit," he requested.

Grell sat down on the bed, naked except for a pair of red panties.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Sebastian.

"No, why?"

"It's just that I've started feeling a bit like a tomato lately," he said, looking uncharacteristically shy about being in a state of undress in front of his mate.

"A tomato? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because it's a round, red fruit!" Grell cried, tears starting to run down his face.

Sebastian had expected this. He'd heard that pregnant women tended to go through a phase where they believed themselves to be horrifically ugly. He supposed it was even more true for someone who prided themselves on their looks as much as Grell did.

"You are _not_ a tomato, Grell," he soothed, taking Grell in his arms and holding him gently. "You're beautiful. If anything, pregnancy has given you a sort of radiance, a 'glow,' if you will. You were so happy just this morning- what happened?"

"I don't know- oh, I hope this isn't more hormonal nonsense!"

"If it is, I will help you get through it," Sebastian assured him, handing him a handkerchief to dry his eyes.

Grell mopped at his face and looked up at Sebastian lovingly.

"I love you so much, Sebby. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it hadn't been for the deal Ciel made with me, why, this might never have taken place!"

"Perhaps not. But it has, and for that I'm thankful. Now, why don't you get into your nightclothes? I wouldn't want you to catch cold; I merely wanted to see how much you've changed."

"I know that I've put on some weight," Grell sighed, pulling on the nightgown. "But you're right; I shouldn't worry. After all, I don't know of any fat shinigami- it's almost a requirement that we're amazingly good-looking!"

"There you go, Grell," Sebastian encouraged, glad that his mate had found something to reassure himself with. "Now you'd best get to bed; I must assist the young master in retiring for the night and then I shall be back. You've had a long day and you need your rest."

So saying, Sebastian lit a candle in a candlestick and left the room. Before he fell asleep, Grell found himself looking out the window at the stars overhead and feeling extremely grateful for everything that had happened to him in the last several months.

**Author note: Okay, okay, I promise the blessed (er, can you say that when it involves a half-demon baby?) event will happen in the next update! I just wanted to have a cute little bit about Grell's big first day back at work ! **


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed as though the remaining months flew by fairly quickly. Ciel had surprised Sebastian once again with his unusual generosity, allowing him to outfit the room next to the one he shared with Grell as a nursery. There was a crib, a dresser for the baby's clothes, and even a comfortable rocking chair for soothing the baby to sleep. Practically everything was in place, and yet Sebastian still found himself feeling inexplicably anxious. Perhaps it was because this was out of his control, in a way. Of course Sebastian would be there for the birth, but it would be up to Grell's body to do the actual work of bringing the child into the world.

It would be several hours yet before his young master would be awake, so Sebastian wasn't quite sure why _he_ was awake. He smiled softly as he watched Grell dozing, his large baby bump making a mound under the covers. If he had things calculated right, the baby would be born any day now. Sebastian put his hand over where the baby lie and felt it moving about. Apparently it had its own sleep schedule already which didn't necessarily correspond with its mother's. Its head was low in Grell's pelvis, ready for whenever labor would begin.

He ran his hand down Grell's inner thigh and was surprised when he encountered a strangely moist area hidden a bit behind Grell's sac. He probed it cautiously, his finger sliding inwards. It most certainly wasn't Grell's entrance, as that was far from wet. _He had his finger in a birth canal!_ So, this _would_ be like the delivery of most women, as Undertaker had told Grell. That eased some of his worry.

"Mmph," Grell moaned in his sleep, no doubt somewhat awakened by all this poking and prodding.

One green eye opened drowsily, followed slowly by the other.

"Good morning, Grell," Sebastian greeted him.

"Feeling me up already, Sebas-_chan_?"

"Since when did this happen?" Sebastian asked him, curious.

Grell blushed a bit, suddenly modest.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, as I haven't been feeling very sexy lately," he replied. "Actually, I found out myself just yesterday. It's…bizarre. I never imagined my body would come to resemble anything like this."

"How are you feeling? Anything hurting?" Sebastian queried.

"A little daddy-to-be anxiety?" Grell teased. "I'm sure you'll be great, Sebby. It's pretty intuitive, so I'm told. Feed it when it's hungry, change it when it's dirty, those sorts of things. I'm sure everyone back at headquarters is at least wondering how things are since I've gone on maternity leave. I wonder if William's taken to picking on someone else in my absence? Oooh, of course I've got to let Ronald know when the baby comes!"

He reached over to the bedside table for his glasses, which were only off when he was sleeping, and put them on.

"One thing at a time, Grell," Sebastian said, finding himself close to laughter at his mate's exuberance.

"I'm just so excited! I mean, I never thought I'd _actually_ become a mother! It's my- nnngghh!"

Grell broke off suddenly, his face screwing up in pain.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

A few seconds later, Grell's expression softened again.

"It's…it's starting!" Grell exclaimed. "That was a contraction!"

He seemed surprisingly cheerful for the amount of pain he'd just been in a bit ago. Apparently nothing dampened his excitement for long.

"Keep track of how often they come," Sebastian advised. "The closer together they are, the closer the baby is to actually being born."

It seemed a short few minutes later when the next one hit.

"This is…faster than I expected!" Grell panted after it had passed. "I thought it took hours."

"I thought the same," Sebastian admitted. "Perhaps you'll be fortunate and the baby will arrive quickly. I'll need to fetch some things- clean towels, hot water…" He mentally went over the list he'd come up with. "The young master will need to be informed as well. While I'm not certain he'll want to actually be present for the birth, I'm sure he'd like to be kept apprised of events."

It wasn't long before the entire household was up and knew what was going on. Meirin especially seemed excited, in that special way only women can when there's news that a baby's arrival is impending.

"I hope that everything's going smoothly," she remarked. "I still remember how it was when my mother had my little sister- she was lucky I was home, as it took forever for the doctor to get there!"

"Then you shall help us," Sebastian told her. "It's not as if we can involve an ordinary doctor; there would be too many questions."

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Well, I suppose I should then! How is Grell?"

"His contractions started just a bit ago, but they're already coming only minutes apart. I think it will be painful but short," Sebastian replied. He was thankful that, even if they weren't always the best at their duties, the other Phantomhive servants didn't question him.

"Then we haven't much time! I'll get that water boiling!" she called, handing Sebastian an armful of towels and hurrying off towards the kitchen.

As Sebastian headed back upstairs with the towels, the bell which originated in Ciel's bedroom rang.

"This is a most inopportune time, _bocchan_," he muttered to himself.

He arrived back in his bedroom with the towels and checked on Grell. The shinigami had torn off the blankets as he was getting very warm and was lying there in the red nightgown he'd worn to bed the previous night. Grell looked frightened.

"Ohh, Sebby, it hurts so much!" he cried.

"I'm sure it does," Sebastian replied, trying to soothe Grell. Panicking wouldn't do either of them any good. "Meirin is getting some things ready; she'll be up to help us in a bit. I'm going to quickly see what the young masterwants and I'll be back as soon as I can."

He paused a bit to put a cool washcloth on Grell's forehead and hurried off. He surprised even himself with the speed at which he arrived at the young earl's room.

"Good morning, _bocchan_," he said.

Ciel looked up at him from his bed.

"Sebastian, you seem a bit out of sorts," he noted. "Is something wrong?"

"Out of sorts is the least of it," Sebastian answered. "Grell's in labor and it's progressing rapidly."

"Then get me dressed and let's hurry back to him!" Ciel ordered, surprising Sebastian by letting him know, however indirectly, that he wished to be present.

It was probably the fastest that Sebastian had ever gotten Ciel dressed; he had never before done it in a hurry like this. By the time they arrived back at Grell's side, Meirin was already there and Bard and Finian had been and gone, leaving several steaming pots of water. Even in pain, Grell was glad to see both of them.

"I can't believe you came to see me, milord!" Grell exclaimed.

"After Sebastian informed me that the baby was coming, I couldn't very well keep him from your side," Ciel informed him. "This way he can see to me without having to leave you. It's not as if I had much planned for today."

"I warn you, _bocchan_, that this may well be bloody and unsavory," Sebastian said. "A child's birth is not the most beautiful thing to witness."

"I want to be here," Ciel replied simply.

Suddenly, a wet spot began to spread on the bed, and Grell seemed embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Grell," Sebastian soothed, "it's just your water breaking. You're doing great."

"I'm _so _glad you're here, Sebby," Grell managed, just before another wave of pain washed over him. He cried out.

Sebastian sat by Grell's side in a chair while Meirin checked to see how things were progressing. Several times Sebastian thought that Grell would break his hand because he was squeezing it so hard. It hurt him to see his mate in this much pain and to know that he was partially the cause of it.

"I feel like I have to…uggghhh!" Grell moaned, feeling an instinctive need to bear down.

"Go ahead and push!" Meirin encouraged.

Sebastian got up from sitting beside Grell, as he wanted to see how things were going himself. His heart began to beat faster when, a few minutes later, he saw the top of a tiny head between Grell's legs.

"Almost there, Grell," Sebastian praised.

Another good, hard push brought the baby out to its shoulders. Grell was nearly exhausted. He hadn't gotten much rest because his labor had hit so hard and fast. Ciel was sitting stock still, the eye not covered by his patch open wide, though it was hard to tell what emotion he might be feeling. Fright and astonishment were both good contenders. He had never seen another being born like this, not even an animal. Blood dripped slowly onto the towels spread out to catch it.

"One more time should do it," Meirin asserted.

"Okay," Grell panted, rallying a bit.

Sebastian looked down in wonder at the tiny creature in his hands as he helped ease its way into the world. A faint fuzz of black hair covered its head, and its wide open eyes were the same green as Grell's.

"Grell, we have a beautiful daughter," Sebastian announced, pride creeping into his voice.

He placed the little girl on Grell's chest, who promptly bit through the cord with his razor-like teeth. Ciel nearly vomited at that.

"Oh, my precious baby," Grell cooed as the baby took its first breath and began to wail. "Shh, little one, it's all right. Mommy's right here."

Sebastian hated to take the baby away for even a second, but it needed to be cleaned up some more. In almost no time, he had their daughter bathed and wrapped in a warm blanket. Grell took the baby from Sebastian and put her to one of his nipples to feed, covering her head discreetly with another blanket.

"This feels funny," Grell giggled. "Not all yummy like when you suck on them."

"What shall we call her?" Sebastian asked Grell, trying to distract him from going on about their sex life. "I believe you told me that you liked the name Charlotte."

"Charlotte Rose Michaelis," Grell responded. "We could call her Lottie for short."

"A pretty name," Ciel remarked.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Sebastian added, noting how alert Lottie seemed for a newborn.

Her eyes seemed to lack the unfocused quality of other young babies he'd seen, as if she were already aware of her surroundings and was taking everything in. After the afterbirth had been delivered and disposed of, and Lottie had finished feeding, Ciel finally rose from his seat and came to see the baby.

"Hello, Lottie," he greeted her, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch her face.

She made a small sound, which could have been a hiccup or a laugh.

"I think she likes you," Grell commented.

"So this is what you get when you cross a demon and a shinigami," Ciel said.

"She's so tiny…and perfect," Sebastian marveled, gazing at his daughter's miniature fingers. "Perhaps we try for a boy next time?"

Grell beamed. Sebastian wanted to go through this again with him?

"Of course, Sebby! After all, men do like to have their sons like women are fond of daughters. Maybe when she's a bit older; it's good for children to have siblings."

Suddenly, tears began running from Grell's eyes.

"Grell, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's just that…everything's so perfect! Tears of joy, dear. Several dreams have come true for me, mostly those of being yours and having a beautiful little baby like Lottie with you. All this time, and I never even knew that a baby was even a realistic possibility for me." He paused for a moment, thoughtful. "I wonder if I would have done the whole 'Jack the Ripper' business if I'd known it could happen? After all, it was partly the similarity of our childless state that drew me to Madam Red in the first place."

Just then, it seemed as though a parade of people began to come through the bedroom door.

"Well now, what an auspicious occasion!" commented Undertaker, the first to arrive in the room.

"How on earth did you find out so fast?" asked Grell.

"We felt it," answered William, coming in behind Undertaker. "When something this momentous occurs, all the shinigami can sense it."

Next was Ronald, followed by Alois.

"Wow, this is turning into a regular party!" Ronald commented. "Everyone just shows up at once!"

"Speak for yourself; I was already intending on coming for a visit before I even knew about the baby coming," Alois said. "I know how you feel about Claude, Grell, so I ordered him to just drop me off."

"Thank you, Alois," Grell replied gratefully. "I wouldn't let him anywhere near my little one here and I'm in no shape for a scrap."

"Yes, the presence of one demon is _more_ than enough," William remarked, casting a look of barely disguised disgust at Sebastian.

"William T. Spears! That's enough!" Undertaker snapped, rebuking him. "Mind your manners, boy!"

Ronald looked astonished. Only Undertaker could get away with talking to William like that.

"Sorry, m'dear," Undertaker apologized to Grell as Lottie began to howl again. "Didn't mean to upset her, but that was out of line. Mind if I take her for a bit?"

"Of course, Undertaker," Grell smiled, letting the elder shinigami take her.

Surprisingly, Lottie settled down fairly quickly. What happened next was priceless. She looked at William and her eyes flashed a demonic red, as if to say, "I don't like you either!" Grell noticed and broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Not even a day old and already has her opinions of people!" he giggled.

Even Sebastian smiled.

"I can tell you right now that you're going to be something special someday, little girl," Undertaker pronounced, looking at the hybrid baby in his arms. "Oh yes, you're destined for great things."

Lottie's eyes faded back to a green like her mother's and she chortled as if recognizing the great pronouncement given to her by the legendary reaper.

Snow began to fall outside, adding to the blanket of white that was already present. Sebastian gazed at the small gathering that was present, and then back at his mate. He sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Grell, there's something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Oh?" Grell asked, looking up at Sebastian curiously.

"I love you, Grell."

"Oh, Sebby, I love you too!" Grell cried, grabbing Sebastian in a hug. "I've gotten everything I've wanted and more: not just a baby, but a mate who adores me as well!"

**A/N: And there you have it, the completely mushy- sweet ending! Funny thing is, I actually wrote the ending quite awhile ago and then backed up and put in the parts from the mating ceremony on. I have no idea where I came up with the tomato joke in the previous chapter; just off the top of my head I think. Anyways, I'm planning a sequel, not sure yet if it'll have yaoi in it or not. Plze write with events you'd like me to include (i.e., baby milestones or other ideas); if you haven't figured it out already, I'm thinking of ways to work in the original hybrid (the one resulting from a reaper's rape by a demon) but can't think of exactly how. Anyhoo, PM me with all your ideas!**


End file.
